Trinity Blood: La Batalla Continua
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: La historia es posterior al anime. Tiene escenas de la serie y la continuación a mi manera de ver.
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Blood: The Battle Continue

Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu

Usubeni no yubisaki

Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete

Kuchibiru o fusaida

Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita

Ima wa futari omoidasezu. Oh!

Boku wa naze, Kaze no youni

Kumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu

Hane ga nai, naze

Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni

Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu

Hane ga nai, Ah!

_Duermo contigo frente al espejo,_

_Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos…_

_Al colocar la mano en tus labios…_

_Es cuando demuestras tu fragilidad._

_Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo…_

_Pero ahora las hemos olvidado, ¡Oh!_

_¿Por qué no soy como el viento…_

_como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo?_

_¿Por qué no tengo alas?_

_Como las estrellas, como la luna…_

_Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche._

_No tengo alas… ¡Ah!_

Chapter 1

El Nuevo Krusnik

Un Matusalén miembro de la Orden Rocen Cruz miraba como el Papa y Esther se tomaban de las manos ante el aplauso de la multitud después de la coronación de Esther como Reina de Albion. Estaba camuflado entre el gentío. Tenía como misión matar a la ahora Reina y al Papa. Cuando la multitud se acercó más el lo hizo camuflándose entre las personas. Cuando Esther se acercó a saludar a las personas que la vitoreaban el matusalén aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y al ver que Seth y Abel estaban distraídos saltó por encima de las personas que estaban en primera fila y se lanzó contra la Reina dispuesta a matarla. Sonrió con placer ya que estaba muy cerca y nadie la podía ayudar. Cuando estaba apunto de clavarle su espada vio con susto como unos hilos habían salido de la nada y la espada que había salido de su manga fue destruida al igual que su mano quedaba destrozada gracias a esos hilos. Del techo cayó un Terran quien aterrizó suavemente ayudado por sus hilos delante una Esther asustada.

De entre el gentío salieron más vampiros para ayudar a su compañero. Seth y Abel soltaron un parte de su poder y atacaron a los vampiros colaboradores. Mientras tanto el Terran y el Matusalén estaban en un duelo asombroso sobre todo porque el Terran tenía una agilidad parecida a los Matusalenes. En menos de dos minutos Abel y Seth limpiaron el terreno de enemigos. Abel y Seth se voltearon al ver el duelo mientras guardias sacaban al Papa y a Esther a un lugar seguro. Abel estaba sorprendido del guardia por que pensó que era Dietrich y se calmó cuando vio que su ropa tiene el emblema del Imperio de los matusalenes además de que los finos hilos cortaban hasta los metales. Volteó a mirar a Seth y ella sonrió a su hermano mayor. La sonrisa se le borró de repente y su cara se torno horrorizada cuando el Terran había atrapado al vampiro y le preguntaba furioso quien le había enviado a matar a la Reina. El vampiro soltó una carcajada y sacó un arma de fuego de su manga y la disparó en contra de la Reina. Con los hilos de un guante destrozó al matusalén matándolo horriblemente ya que lo desmembró. Con los hilos del otro guante los mandó contra un pilar y se columpió más de veinte metros aterrizando nuevamente detrás de la Reina que había volteado su mirada al escuchar el disparo. Tomó el disparo en su pecho y el impacto lo mando hacia atrás para caer en brazos de una Esther aterrorizada y llorosa.

Seth y Abel salieron corriendo hacia ellos. Abel tomo a Esther y la abrazó separándola del muchacho. Seth tomó al muchacho de 15 años en sus manos y lo arrullaba con cariño mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Abel, Ion y los matusalenes presentes estaban impresionados como ella lloraba por él ya que nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera por sus "hijos".

De pronto Seth levantó su mirada y todo el mundo tembló de miedo. Hasta Abel tragó saliva al ver su rostro descompuesto por la rabia.

- Abel, Ion alisten una nave. Abel llévanos a la urna, lo salvaré. - Abel e Ion salieron a toda prisa del lugar mientras el Papa daba órdenes a su gente a diestra y siniestra. Los guardias de Albion formaron una defensa cerrada alrededor de Seth, Esther y el Papa.

Seth miró otra vez al muchacho. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver al humano que dio su vida por la causa del Imperio a pesar de que un Matusalén había matado a sus padres. Lloraba por la fidelidad del muchacho hacia ella y por haberse sacrificado por una amiga suya o como el dice, se sacrifica por ella. Ella no pensaba que fuera a cumplir su juramento que le hizo un día…

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

_Un niño de siete años corría por una calle amplia huyendo de dos matusalenes. El niño ingresó a una casa y vio con horror como sus padres luchaban al lado de dos miembros de la Inquisición contra varios humanos y un par de matusalenes. El niño trató de ayudarlos pero no tuvo tiempo ya que los matusalenes los apuñalaron con una rapidez sorprendente a los cuatro y cayeron al piso y su sangre manchó el piso de mármol de la casa. El niño furioso levantó el arma sangrienta de su madre e iba a disparar cuando los matusalenes se protegieron con una muchacha pelirroja de unos 13 años. El niño al ver a su hermana en los brazos de esos asesinos titubeó, los matusalenes aprovecharon y cogieron a la niña y la violaron ante sus ojos para luego arrancarle el corazón. El niño vio como tiraron el cuerpo inerte de su hermana como un vil muñeco contra un mueble. El niño llorando disparó varias veces y mató a los humanos. Los cuatro matusalenes se lanzaron para matar al niño, pero el niño a su sorpresa los esquivó y con unas cuerdas de colgar ropa decapitó a un matusalén. Los otros al ver a su compinche caído se dispusieron a matarlo. Le tenían respeto ya que el niño había perdido el miedo pero en sus ojos se veía la resignación al saber que no saldría vivo de ahí y el deseo de venganza que los estremeció._

_Cuando estaban encima de él ya para matarlo explotó la puerta de la casa e ingresó una niña de ojos rojos, su cabello estaba parado como si un viento invisible los levantara y tenía un par de armas raras como tridentes. La niña los movió en un arco elegante y desintegró a tres matusalenes. El último evito el ataque y huyó a toda velocidad. La niña de pronto cambió de aspecto a uno normal y corrió hacia el niño que lloraba encima del cuerpo de su hermana. _

_Ella al acercarse vio como el niño le cerraba tiernamente los ojos a su hermana. Ella se quedó en silencio respetando su dolor. El niño de pronto la volteo a mirar y dijo en un ronco susurro:_

_- Yo Sergio Fénix, le juro lealtad a la persona que hoy me ha salvado la vida hasta que me lo permita mi vida mortal. Este juramento lo extiendo a las personas que tú consideres como tu familia. Tengo la sensación de que a ti te deberé mucho. Juro que destruiré a tus enemigos. De ahora en adelante a cualquier humano o matusalén que se atreva a dañarte morirá a mis manos. Utilizaré las armas de mis padres y estos serán los instrumentos de mi venganza y no pararé hasta haberlos reivindicado. – Dicho esto el tomó un par de guantes de su padre que se puso de inmediato y una pistola de 13 mm de su madre y lo guardó entre su ropa. _

_- Mi nombre es Augusta Vradica pero puedes llamarme Seth y soy la Emperatriz de los Matusalén. Te ayudaré a hacer justicia y te libero de tu juramento pero te pido que vengas conmigo. Tus padres y Hermana serán trasladados y serán enterrados donde tu lo pidas. Los que hicieron esto son el Contra-Mundi y la Orden Rocen Kreuz. – El niño asintió y se acercó a la niña para luego llorar en su hombro hasta dormirse. La Emperatriz alzo al niño en sus brazos y salió de la casa._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Seth volvió a la realidad al sentir que una mano le acariciaba su mejilla quitándole las lágrimas que caían. Tomó la decisión de volverlo un hijo para ella pero solo si él lo quería así. No quería dejarlo morir de esa manera, lo quería demasiado para dejarlo ir. Seth le dijo a Sergio con cariño:

- Sergio, es tu decisión de morir aquí como un humano o venir conmigo y vivir eternamente. -

Por toda respuesta Sergio inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia. Seth al ver esto se estremeció del susto. Todo lo hacía por ella y por sus amigos. Asintió seria y sin perder un segundo se inclinó ante él y procedió con parte de la transformación, este paso era para que sobreviviera el viaje. El Papa se inclinó para ver pero solo vio como el sombrero de Seth le tapaba la cara a ella y al guardia que le había salvado la vida a su amiga Esther. Al poco rato Seth se levantó con el muchacho en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

Esther salió a toda prisa hacia la salida para alcanzar a Seth y asegurarse de que el volviera bien. Antes de salir le echó una mirada a Virgil y a la capitana del ejercito. Ellos asintieron con seriedad y le hicieron señas de que se fuera ya, que ellos se encargarían de todo mientras volvía. La mente de Esther estaba en un caos absoluto pero lo que si supo era que sus sueños de que Terran y Matusalenes vivieran en paz se podían cumplir. Se aseguraría del bienestar de aquel muchacho que le había salvado la vida.

Al salir vieron cerca una nave de Albion pequeña y ágil. Abel estaba alistando el despegue mientras Ion se ocupaba de los mandos. Seth (con Sergio en brazos) y Esther ingresaron en la nave a toda velocidad. A los poco minutos la nave despegó a toda prisa y se perdió en el horizonte con dirección de Byzantium. En el interior Abel y Ion manejaban la nave lo más rápido posible mientras Seth y Esther tomaron a Sergio con cuidado y lo dirigieron a los camarotes de la nave. En el puente de mando Abel insertó en la computadora la dirección del lugar para luego sentarse con cansancio, con la mirada perdida y su mirada sonriente no estaba e Ion miraba hacia los camarotes con tristeza pero en su mirada se pudo ver el respeto hacia ese muchacho.

Una hora después, la nave de Albion descendió y se posó suavemente en un claro de un bosque en el territorio de los Matusalenes. Llegaron de noche. Al instante Abel y Ion ayudaron a Sergio a descender de la nave y dirigirse a las ruinas cercanas. Seth y Esther los siguieron en silencio. Los cinco llegaron a una pequeña construcción antigua. Esther observó con detenimiento las ruinas que se parecían a los restos de una nave espacial de la época antes del Armagedón. Seth se adelantó al grupo y puso su mano en un resquicio que se hundió para revelar una pantalla pequeña con varios dígitos de computadora. Ella ingresó una contraseña causando que el polvo y la tierra que recubrían la estructura al lado de la minicompuerta salieran desperdigados en todas direcciones y una puerta metálica girara para permitirles el paso. Ion encendió una linterna y se la cedió a Esther para que pudiera ver y caminar al interior de la estructura. Esther la tomó y los cuatro entraron y bajaron por unas escaleras que los llevaron a las profundidades del armazón.

Caminaron durante unos segundos escaleras abajo hasta que de pronto se vio una luz. Esther se adelantó corriendo hacia ella y los demás la siguieron al paso. Cuando llegaron allí vieron a Esther que estaba sentada en el piso de la entrada del compartimiento. Ella estaba completamente asombrada a lo que veía. Al frente de ella una cabina de una aeronave claramente visible con la tecnología perdida. Ion casi suelta a un Sergio semi-inconciente de la pura impresión de lo que veía. Seth entró en la cabina precipitadamente y oprimió varios interruptores. Al poco rato la cabina pareció un panal de abejas gracias al zumbido de los equipos entrando en funcionamiento.

Abel e Ion llevaron a Sergio con cuidado hasta un punto en la cabina y se retiraron no sin antes ver que Sergio pudiera mantenerse en pie. Seth se acercó a una computadora grande en un panel de la pared lateral de la cabina. Seth activó la computadora y del techo surgió un tubo que bajó al piso y se selló herméticamente a el encerrando al muchacho. Seth tecleó en la computadora. Al poco rato se volvió y vio llorosa a Sergio mientras presionaba un botón. Del techo cayó algo que ninguno vio pero que Seth y Abel se estremecieron a sus recuerdos. Se notó de inmediato que el cabello de Sergio que estaba amarrado en una coleta corta se deshacía y el cabello se elevaba, los dedos y las uñas se le alargaban, su rostro se afilaba mientras de su boca se notaban sus colmillos, sus labios se volvieron azulosos, sus orejas se volvieron más puntiagudas de lo que ya eran, sus pupilas se notaban muy poco y la totalidad de sus ojos habían tomado un color rojizo. Mas o menos a los dos minutos acabó el proceso el tubo se elevó otra vez y Sergio caía al suelo inconciente mientras volvía a la normalidad. Ion y Abel se apresuraron y no dejaron que Sergio se golpeara contra el piso y lo recostaron en una silla grande. Esther y Seth le cambiaron la ropa dañada y le pusieron una nueva y semi-formal debido a que Seth lo cuidaría como lo había venido haciendo. Ion en esos momentos y aprovechó la distracción de ellas y le comunicaba a Abel que quería que lo entrenara para que él pudiera ayudar en la lucha en contra del Contra-Mundi.

……………………

POV Fénix

Hora y media después recobré la conciencia y pude observar que Esther estaba dormida en mi pecho. Seth, Abel e Ion estaban conversando algo apartados con seriedad. Traté de no despertarla pero no pude ya que al moverme para acomodarme mejor ella despertó sobresaltada y al verme despierto se echó a mis brazos a llorar a lágrima viva. El llanto de Esther atrajo la atención de los demás. Ion y Abel se acercaron deprisa y me sonrieron con alivio. Seth para sorpresa de todos corrió hacía mi y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello para luego llorar como nunca lo había echo antes. Yo las traté de consolar lo mejor que pude pero sabía que debían sacarlo todo o si no al futuro sería más complicado. Las abracé a juntas y las dejé que se desahogaran sobre todo Seth quien había echo lo mismo conmigo y aún más. Había hecho justicia con el asesinato de mi familia, haberme criado y enseñado todo lo que se. A Esther me atraía era por su forma de ser, era como la hermana que perdí hace años.

Mucho rato después lo logré, se calmaron lo suficiente. Seth se recompuso rápidamente y se dirigió a unos comandos que activaron algo. A los pocos segundos un zumbido me indicó que algo venía y pude ver como del suelo se habría una compuerta y de ella salía una mesa y varias sillas donde los demás tomaron asiento. De repente comenzó una reunión como si estuvieran esperando por mí para comenzar. Varias horas después se decidió que Abel y Ion atacaran al enemigo mientras Seth cuidaba de su pueblo. Me asignaron a la protección de Esther y por consiguiente del Imperio Humano. Yo asentí en silencio mientras Ion me dijo:

- Sergio, te encargó lo más preciado de este mundo para mí. Cuídamelo por favor. -

- Se hará Ion Fortuna, sobre mi cadáver le harán daño. -

Todos me miraron impresionados. Minutos después la reunión se dio por finalizada debido a que Esther estaba cabeceando del puro sueño que tenía. Esther se retiró a descansar siendo acompañada por Ion. Abel y Seth me llevaron afuera. El cielo estaba luminoso y ya iba a devolverme cuando Abel y Seth me agarraron y me dijeron que un Krusnik no le afectaba la luz del sol debido a varias cosas.

……………………

Al atardecer estaba totalmente adolorido y agotado pero contento, logré lo imposible y es poder manejar hasta cierto punto mis poderes pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer que las nanomáquinas trabajaran por encima del cincuenta por ciento. De todas maneras Abel y Seth estaban impresionados de mis avances ya que esto no era fácil. A Seth pude ver por un segundo una mirada de orgullo hacía mi para luego continuar con el entrenamiento. Ion y Esther salieron de la nave cuando el sol se estaba poniendo con comida para todos y un frasquito con sangre para Ion. Ion me entregó otro igual y yo miré a mi "nueva madre" y ella me dijo:

- Sergio, la sangre no la beberás todo el tiempo, podrás comer lo que quieras pero cada cierto tiempo y sobretodo durante la batalla o entrenando deberás tomar sangre de vampiro para que tomes mas fuerza. -

Ion se levantó y se me acercó y se puso de rodillas ante mí y dijo:

- Yo Ion Fortuna, Conde de Memphis, juro por mi vida y sangre seguir tus órdenes y consejos hasta que la verdadera muerte nos tome a uno de los dos o hasta que la lucha haya terminado. -

Miré a mi "Madre" y mi "Tío" Abel que estaban impresionados de lo que Ion había dicho. Esther estaba llorosa por alguna razón y esperando mi respuesta con interés. Algo surgió dentro de mí, vi a Seth y ella como si sabiendo lo que pensaba asintió sonriente mientras yo volví mi cabeza hacia ellos y le contesté a Ion:

- Yo Sergio Fénix, acepto tu juramento y espero ser digno de él. Agradezco tu confianza hacia mí. Te libero de este sagrado juramento ya que estaremos juntos hasta el final. No somos más que aliados seremos hermanos que lucharemos por nuestro pueblo y seres queridos Terrans o Matusalenes. -

Me arrodillé ante él y también le mostré mi cuello. Ion me miró asombrado de la forma en que lo traté. Técnicamente estaba por encima de él porque era el sucesor de la Emperatriz al ser su "hijo". Seth y Abel se acercaron y nos levantaron del piso.

Cuando anocheció totalmente todos subimos a la nave y nos dirigimos hacia Albion. Aterrizamos satisfactoriamente, al nosotros salir y bajar por la rampa fuimos recibidos por Matusalenes y Terrans quienes hicieron un círculo protectivo alrededor nuestro. Yo comencé mi trabajo de inmediato y me hice detrás de Esther y Seth quienes iban charlando alegremente como buenas amigas. Sonreí por dentro, esto era lo que a Seth le hacía falta, una verdadera amistad. Al llegar al palacio los escoltas humanos se hicieron a los alrededores al exterior y los matusalenes ingresaron con nosotros y se repartieron a lo ancho del palacio par salvaguardar a los habitantes de él. En el salón del trono Esther se sentó y miraba la silla que una vez había ocupado su padre. Yo me hice a su derecha de pie en espera de alguna orden. Un momento después levantó su cabeza de golpe y vio a sus soldados con desagrado y ellos le daban miradas de disculpa para después mirar al piso debido a que no podían sostener su mirada penetrante.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entró un guardia diciendo que el Papa y uno de sus Cardinales querían una reunión con la Reina. Esther asintió y le pidió que los trajera. Ion se levantó de golpe y Esther hizo una seña a un guardia para que lo escoltara afuera y lo protegiera. A Ion le brillaron sus ojos rojos y me miró fijamente. Por toda respuesta asentí serio. Ion salió con urgencia debido a que el Vaticano no lo podría ver ni en pintura debido a las nuevas leyes de Francesco por que seguramente había manipulado al joven Papa.

Mientras llegaban le susurré a Esther:

- Mi Reina, no te dejes manipular, si necesitas mi ayuda lo haré. Solo una cosa confía en ti misma como yo lo hago ciegamente en ti. Estoy contigo para lo que sea. – Virgil asintió seriamente mientras suspiraba y se preparaba mentalmente para la ardua reunión. Esther me miró y vi que estaba a punto de llorar debido a mis palabras. Yo la abracé rápidamente y me situé detrás y ligeramente a la derecha de ella en el Trono. Durante este tiempo sirvientes del palacio habían traído varias sillas para acomodar a los visitantes además de Seth y Abel.

A los dos minutos de espera se abrieron las puertas y por ella entraron el Papa Alessandro y Catherine Sforza. Todos suspiraron de alivio al no ver a Francesco y todos se saludaron como buenos amigos. Esther me presentó a ellos y el Papa me presentó a Catherine como su hermana y yo asentí e incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente hacia ella. Ella contestó de la misma forma pero pudo darse cuenta de mi enojo hacía el Vaticano debido a su actuación que resultó con la destrucción de mi pueblo natal. El Papa y la Cardinal me miraron con tristeza y Catherine me explicó todo sobre lo sucedido por que creía que merecía saber la verdad de lo ocurrido. El relato fue completado por Abel y Seth. Alessandro explicó que se habían planeado un rescate pero con diálogo pero el Cardinal anterior desobedeció al Papa anterior y había por debajo de cuerda enviado una misión de rescate que falló aparatosamente.

Después de sus explicaciones esperaron mi reacción a lo que se asombraron cuando dije en un susurro:

- Están perdonados Vaticano, hicieron lo que estuvo a su alcance para rescatar al pueblo secuestrado. Los únicos culpables son los de Contra-Mundi por haber ocasionado la enemistad entre Terrans y Matusalenes y ahora a Francesco por su forma belicosa de desarrollar las cosas. -

Catherine y el Papa asintieron seriamente mientras Abel y Seth me miraban con orgullo. Después de estas aclaraciones comenzó la verdad reunión y la posible alianza en contra el enemigo común de Contra-Mundi. A la mitad de la reunión cuando ya se habían puesto en común los puntos de discordancia y se dialogaba con facilidad pero con firmeza sobre lo mejor para cada pueblo. En ese momento entraron de golpe tres personas. Francesco y los miembros de la Santa Inquisición del Vaticano. Padre Petro y Hermana Paula. El Tío del Papa vio a la Reina Augusta (Seth con su velo para ocultar su identidad) y gritó:

- Nunca me aliaré con la nación del vampiro y con sus simpatizantes -

Abel, El Papa, Esther y Augusta se levantaron de golpe mientras yo palidecí del susto para luego enfurecerme hacia ese idiota. Augusta le contestó furiosa a través del modulador para cambiar su voz:

- Hasta aquí llegó mi contacto con los Terrans imbéciles. Mi nación se cerrará y no permitirá ni la salida ni la entrada de nadie. Luchen con el enemigo solos. Sergio, tu te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de mi amiga. Tú serás mi enlace con el exterior. Entendido. -

- Si mi Reina, lo entiendo -

- No me digas así. Dime madre o mamá o puedes llamarme por mi nombre – asentí apenado.

Francesco me miró con odio y yo no aguanté la tentación y moviendo ligeramente mi mano saqué dos hilos de mis guantes y desgarré la ropa por la parte de atrás. El se volvió a ir y todos vimos el daño que había hecho. Se le veía la espalda y parte de la cintura. Él cuando salió acompañado de Petro y Paula que negaban con la cabeza ante la idiotez de su jefe. Cuando salieron, todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas ante el ridículo que pasaría afuera ya que Esther disimuladamente había dado la orden a los guardias de no decirle nada. El Papa se calmó lo suficiente para decir serio:

- Lady Augusta perdone a mi hermano por su bobería. Me parece que alguien le esta moviendo los hilos. El es así de represivo pero creo que algo lo impulsa a hacer lo que hace y averiguaré lo que es. - Aquí Seth miró apenada al Papa pero este continuó:

- No tienes porque disculparte, tienes toda la razón. De todas maneras les ayudaré en lo que pueda sin que él o los posibles espías de Contra-Mundi que seguramente hay en el Vaticano se den cuenta. – Miró a su hermana y esta asintió y el Papa continuó. – Como el AX va a ser desmontado, los miembros más desconocidos serán nuestros enlaces. -

Catherine y el Papa salieron enojados y preocupados. Esther suspiró y se relajó en su silla. Ion reingresó en el Cuarto del Trono y al ver nuestras caras preocupadas frunció el entrecejo. Esther y Seth comenzaron a rellenarlo con lo importante y luego de una hora de reunión para ver como suplir y planear los siguientes sucesos cuando un pitido salió del comunicador en la silla. Un guardia lo tomó y lo activo colocándolo en la mesa. Se pudo ver el holograma de un hombre alto y una mirada preocupada en su cara. El dijo:

- Hay un informe del espía matusalén en el bajo mundo. Dice que va a ver un secuestro de un Hotel-Avión que viaja de Albion a Roma. El único que sale hoy es en 15 minutos y es el Cyclops. Como procedo mi Reina, hace un para de minutos subió una persona que tiene aire raro en el y me parece sospechoso. -

Todos nos miramos preocupados. The Iron Maiden estaba ya lejos, llegando casi al Vaticano. Esther se preocupó y miró a Abel esperanzada cortando el audio entre ellos y el hombre. El negó con la cabeza diciendo:

- Ion o yo no te podemos ayudar ya que nos conoce todo el mundo y no podríamos pasar desapercibidos además que el espía podría ser descubierto, Seth no puede ayudar ya que se tendría que destapar al usar su poder ya que Caín la conoce y puede divulgar su forma, verdadero nombre y su identidad secreta actual no nos serviría para después. Caín no relaciona a Seth y a la Emperatriz como la misma persona. – De pronto Seth se giró y me miró fijamente y yo me temí lo peor.

- Que vaya Sergio, el tiene nuestro poder y goza hasta ahora del desconocimiento público salvo los que estamos aquí reunidos. Tu nombre clave será Krusnik Fénix por tu forma y tu nombre dejará de ser a partir de ahora de Sergio Fénix a Sergio Nightroad. – Esther me miró y yo asentí mudamente mientras posé mi mirada en Seth y cabeceé a ella emocionado de hacerme formar parte de su familia. Abel sonrió y asintió contento. Ion se puso de pie y se acercó a Esther para apoyo mientras ella activaba el audio del canal de comunicación y le pedía al hombre de la torre de despegue que lo retardara un poco, si nos demorábamos en llegar. Seth, Abel y varios sirvientes me llevaban a toda prisa para cambiarme la ropa por una normal y un micrófono pequeño oculto en mi oreja derecha. Esto hecho salimos a un deslizador que no llevó a la nave.

15 minutos después, yo subía por la rampa y era recibido por una azafata que me llevó a mi cuarto 160 en el piso 2 que quedaba cerca de la cabina de mando de la Aeronave. Antes de que despegara recibí por el micrófono ánimos de todos.

……………………

POV Matusalén

- Bien, si eso es todo. - dije abriendo la puerta de la limosina.

- No nos permita esperar por su regreso demasiado tiempo y sea conciso. - Él dijo.

- Como usted desea, Amo. - yo cerré la puerta y caminé a la entrada que lleva al Cyclops. Sin mirarlo siquiera yo podría sentir todavía sus ojos en mí, mientras mirándome como una madre. Pero yo no era tan interesado como él era.

- ¡El boleto y pasaporte, Señor! – Una azafata me estiró su mano, mientras verificando mis credenciales brevemente antes de permitirme pasar con esa sonrisa repugnante en su cara. Esa misma sonrisa que todos los Terrans llevan cuando ellos no les importan los motivos por los cuales usted sale o llega con tal de que usted use sus servicios. Yo sólo podría sonreír de vuelta con una mascara. No me di cuenta que detrás de mi salió una persona y se perdió entre la cuidad después de que mi Amo se fuera y yo me distrajera un segundo

El Cyclops es un hotel de los cielos. Engalanado y amoldado en oro, el terciopelo rojo, y la pañería dorada. Yo puse en alerta máxima mis sentidos y poderes para cualquier señal de amenaza, pero me entristecí a la vana seguridad. Un Terran podría cogerse sin un aviso, pero un vampiro era otro cantar. Yo caminé a través de la antecámara principal, mientras asegurándome para notar todas las cámaras y pasadizos en el avión mientras también inspeccionando lo que se iba a volver mi cena.

A mi suerte, había sido un rato desde que yo he tenido el placer de montar en una nave tan maravilloso como esto. Me recordó un palacio flotante alto sobre el cielo. En la antecámara principal, la noche estrellada pintó el techo a través de las ventanas. Una imagen del espejo de la oscuridad punteada que yo había visto mil veces antes en mi vida.

- Excúseme, Señor. - yo aparté la vista del techo y encontré un belleza sonriendo. – ¿Le puedo llevar a su cuarto? ¿Parece como si estuviera perdido? - Ella preguntó inocentemente.

Asentí mientras que con todas mis fuerzas trataba de contener esta hambre que sentía, mientras dándole mi boleto. Su muerte será rápida por ser tan cortés.

- Usted está en el 2 suelo, Habitación 130. - Ella anunció. - Yo recomiendo tomar el ascensor ahora o estará lleno cuando todos traten de llegar a sus cuartos. -

- Ninguna necesidad. - yo respondí. - Yo soy joven y caminar simplemente está bien conmigo. - Si no fuera para mi autodominio yo habría estallado de la risa. ¡Joven, por favor! Me hizo reírse entre dientes más difícilmente como la muchacha sonrió, mientras estando de acuerdo conmigo. ¡Patético! Yo espero que yo la deje seco primero.

Yo seguí la escalera, libre de pasajeros, toda el camino a mi suelo. Las parejas, hombres de negocios, herederos jóvenes y herederas, estaban fuera en el vestíbulo que hace la misma cosa: tintineando sus llaves antes de entrar en sus cuartos cuando ellos comprobaron el nuevo dinero.

En mi vida humana fui un Conde por lo tanto el estilo de vida complejo del rico y cómodo era segunda naturaleza para mí. Después de vivir entre ellos tanto cuando yo hice, usted se vuelve el experto cuando viene, mientras prediciendo quién es quién y lo que ellos quieren.

Suspirando yo entré en mi cuarto. Espacioso y elegante. Nada que yo no esperé del Cyclops. Yo miraba el reloj, mientras leyendo sólo 6:20 por la tarde. El avión debe estar despegando ahora y no estará por lo menos a medio camino a las 6:50.

- ¡Dios, yo tengo hambre! - yo dije cuando yo me derrumbé en la cama. El candelabro de cristal brilló sobre mi cabeza. - ¡Es demasiado luminoso aquí! - Con mi poder, yo apagué las luces sin mover una pulgada de mi cuerpo. Habiendo viajado hasta ahora a este lugar, me cansó fuera. Yo estoy más desesperado para la comida que yo pienso, mientras tomaba una siesta corta antes de la misión.

……………………

POV Krusnik Fénix

Media hora después me dirigí al restaurante o cafetería de la nave, este era muy elegante pero estaba muy solitario. Tenía un hambre atroz. Me dirigí a la que atendía en la barra y le pregunte:

- Disculpe -

La muchacha saltó del susto ya que estaba leyendo un manual de vuelo de la nave en la que estábamos. Me contestó ya más calmada.

- ¿Eh! ¡Ha! ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece Señor?

- Me podrías dar un sándwich y un jugo natural. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí! marchando

Ella se retiró para preparar el pedido a un lado de la barra. Me pude fijar en el libro que quedó al frente mió y animado le pregunté:

- ¿Quieres ser piloto?

- Sí, más o menos – me contestó mientras trabajaba en mi pedido

- Algún día pilotaré yo solita una nave de este tamaño – vino a mí su voz soñadora que abruptamente fue cortada y más realista y triste me dijo:

- Era broma: los sueños son solo eso, sueños -

Yo la miré y le traté de dar ánimos con la mirada sin saber que en un futuro bastante cercano ella cumpliría sus sueños. Cinco minutos después ella me trajo el pedido y me dijo:

- ¡Tome, Que aproveche! -

Yo ataqué el pobre sándwich de los tres que me sirvió y lo comí como si no hubiera probado bocado en siglos. Ella me miraba sonriente cuando sonó un altavoz cerca de nosotros diciendo:

- Puente de mando al habla. Alisson, tráiganos algo de comer y beber por favor -

- A la orden mi capitán -

Se volvió a mí y me dijo:

- ¿Le importaría esperar un poco todavía no le hecho el jugo y el capitán es algo impaciente? -

- Por supuesto que no, ve, aquí estaré para tu delicioso jugo y pagar la cuenta -

---------------------------

POV Matusalén

No incluso una hora en mi misión y yo ya estaba contando los minutos para volver casa. Pero no hasta el bienestar de mis tres camaradas era asegurado. Todo esto era para ellos. Si no hubiera sido para sus servicios fieles al Orden, mi amo y el Concilio no habrían molestado perdiendo tiempo incluso en lamentar para ellos.

Yo lo admito, yo tengo celos de su importancia al Concilio. Incluso mi propio Amo insistió ir y recuperarlos. No podría ayudar pero maravilla si él hiciera por mí.

Los vestíbulos eran ahora libres. Incluso un fantasma como yo podría hacer la música a través del silencio. Ahora todos estábamos en sus cuartos o disfrutando la vista encantadora de los restaurantes. Nadie esperaría un vampiro que demora en los vestíbulos.

Yo verifiqué para la hoja invocada con mi poder. Yo puedo imaginar las caras asustadas del personal cuando yo rebano sus gargantas.

Yo estaba ahora en la antecámara principal, mientras deduciendo cómo tejer a través de esta colmena y conseguir al puente principal. Algún hombre miserable que masculló a él se oyó. Mirando por encima de mi hombro yo vi que él estaba apoyándose en el escritorio de la antecámara principal, diciendo algo sobre las delicias de un sándwich.

- Los humanos y sus comidas. - yo me burlé viendo que él era humano y no representaba peligro a mi. Sin el cuidado, yo continué al puente principal, sin ver la mirada que me lanzó a mis espaldas. Cuando yo me acerqué, yo empecé a sentirme mareado. El éxtasis antes de la lucha estaba agobiando a mí ser. Yo quise alborotarme este avión entero y bañarme en su sangre. Ay como yo iba a disfrutar esto. Pero las palabras de mi amo hicieron eco de a través de mis orejas.

Sea conciso.

Esta tarea que se dio a mí era del calibre más alto. El concilio no habría confiado esta misión a algún vampiro humilde. Yo ya puedo imaginarme su aprobación y alabanzas.

-No se ensalce demasiado, la misión ni siquiera ha comenzado. - yo me dije. Yo supe que el cuarto estaba aquí cuando yo empecé oyendo murmullos y risas a través de la puerta. El café pegó mis orificios nasales. - Sea conciso y sea aseado. - yo susurré.

Las puertas se abrieron por mi llegada. Durante esa milésima de segundo, antes de que los humanos oyeran las puertas abrir, yo corrí a mi máxima velocidad a la parte de atrás de uno de los pilotos. Zambullendo mi hoja en la parte de atrás, escuché el sonido de la sangre llenando sus pulmones. Que música para mis oídos. En seguida estaba el cuarto callado antes del cuarto inundado con el golpear de sus corazones.

- ¡Un Vampiro! – El capitán dijo. Más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieran seguir, yo me dirigí a él con mi hoja alto en el aire. Primero yo corté la cabeza de su socio al lado de él antes de incrustar mi espada en su espina. Yo lo sostuve cerca de mi cuando él respiró temblorosamente.

- ¿Hm? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Madito Terran - yo digo fríamente, mientras sacando de su cuerpo mi arma. Simplemente la muchacha abrió la boca en el miedo. Me despertó. Ese miedo que me excitó.

Ella no podría hacer nada solo retroceder hasta que se apoyó en la pared. Entrampada. Su corazón pequeño lloró de miedo. Mi mano voló a su cuello. Pero que cosa bonita. Era ese mismo ángel que sonrió a mí cuando yo abordé el avión.

- Mas tarde te comeré – Guardé mi espada a mi manga para luego desaparecer con mis poderes luego me acerqué a desactivar el código y yo la tendré para mí. Yo arranqué el disco de mi chaqueta y delicadamente lo resbalo en el hueco delgado del CD. Una vez el dispositivo era dentro, la pantalla titiló por un momento como toda su memoria se borró y renovó. Para un momento yo dudé si yo lo había hecho bien. Escuché en su mente decir:

- ¡No puede ser! ¿El código fuente? ¿Perdemos control?

Cuando pensó esto yo me reí y dije:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya esta? ¿Así de fácil? Misión lograda – y pensé - yo ya puedo sentir las gracias del concilio.

- Nosotros vamos tomar a esta nave grande a Roma y dejarlo caer en los desgraciados del Vaticano. ¡Contra el maldito Vaticano! -

- Dete-Deténgase… -

- Vaya, vaya la sangre de una virgen y de una mujer son la mejor bebida que uno puede soñar. - Sin la resistencia, ella inclinó su cuello a mí; pidiéndome que la soltara de alguna manera pequeña. Yo abrí mi boca a su piel, mientras llevando mis dientes para agujerear su carne hasta que…

- Um…Señorita Alisson. -

- ¡Huh! - es ese mismo perdedor que vi en el restaurante de camino a la cabina de mando. Yo lo debo de haber matado al momento en el que lo vi. Él estaba de pie confundido hasta que vio los cadáveres de los pilotos y me miró con odio y yo invoque mi espada y me lancé hacia él para matarlo. El con una agilidad que un Terran no podía tener sacó su arma y disparo un tiro explosivo de poder santo hacia mí. A través de la niebla ardiente, yo podría oír que los dos trotan fuera el cuarto, mientras dejándome quemar.

El dolor era insoportable. Los humos quemaron mis sentidos. Idiota que yo estaba pensando, ellos debido a la rapidez de la operación no habrían podido enviar a un agente que se me opusiera. Había un espía entre nosotros. Yo lo mataré. Enviando su cabeza como trofeo para mí Amo. Y me pegó. Es sólo un tipo. Realmente, nosotros estamos a 12,000 pies en el aire sin dónde ir. Con esa arma no puede huirme para siempre. Me gustará matar este perro por el dolor que me ha causado.

Todos que yo tenía que hacer eran seguir mis instintos. Yo podría oír que el corazón de la muchacha sonaba como un bombo. Corrí por los pasillos ignorando a los Terrans después me divertiría con ellos. Descendí a la base más baja del avión dónde los dos se escondieron.

------------------------------------

POV Krusnik Fénix

Íbamos con Alisson caminando aprisa por los pasillos mientras yo buscaba el compartimiento de pilotaje alterno. Seth me había rellenado con recuerdos de ella y enseñado como usar las tecnologías perdidas y yo al ser un programador de tecnología, me venía ni de perlas. Vi a la Muchacha que estaba a mi lado asustada y yo para tranquilizarla le dije:

- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta limpios, me acerqué al puente al sentir que la nave vibraba y cambiaba bruscamente de dirección. Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo para salvar a tus amigos. Mi misión era…

Vi una puerta metálica y dije contento:

- Es aquí -

- Que buscas – dijo Alisson mientras ingresábamos al compartimiento y vio asombrada mandos de vuelo.

Vi las pantallas y suspiré. Habrá que hacerlo a la manera difícil.

- Claro, lo ha debido de desconectar -

- Dígame Señor que hacemos aquí -

- Los dos tendremos que hacer algo ¿no crees? -

- Hacer que -

- El puente principal está inutilizable, si no piloteamos esta nave manualmente y no conseguimos aterrizarlo no podremos salvar a los pasajeros. -

- ¿pilotarlo? – preguntó nerviosa

- Lo dice como si fuera fácil. No se como pero ese vampiro tiene el código maestro. Es imposible pasarlo a manual. -

Mientras hablaba yo comencé a digitar en la computadora con ganas y precisión. Ella me dijo:

- Señor ¡No lo conseguirá! ¡Solo un programador diestro en las tecnologías perdidas será capaz!

- No te preocupes por eso – Cuando lo dije la computadora se apagó para reiniciar. – Al apagarse ella me dijo que me lo había advertido. Esperé unos pocos segundos y vi como se reiniciaba el sistema con mis modificaciones. Ella me miró asombrada y me dijo:

- Señor… ¿Cómo lo…? -

- Esta en modo manual, ya se puede pilotar desde aquí -

- Puede, pero no hay pilotos profesionales para hacerlo. - Yo animado le respondí:

- Y la que veo delante de mí -

Ella contestó abochornada:

- Eso es imposible -

- Oye - dije confundido. – Tu no me dijiste que…

- Entre la teoría y la práctica es muy diferente…. Es imposible hacerlo… -

- Imposible o no, ¿te rendirás antes de haberlo intentado? -

Ella me miró impresionada de la confianza que yo le depositaba, asintió con determinación y esperanza hacia lo que yo le había dicho. Dentro de mí suspiré. Podría dedicarle al vampiro toda mi atención. Ella haría un gran trabajo.

-----------------------------------

Ciudad del Vaticano. Oficina de la Duquesa de Milán

Catherina estaba en su oficina pensando sobre la crítica situación con la nave de Albion. No podría defraudar a Esther con su encargo. Suspiró. La sacó de sus pensamientos una voz que le dijo:

- Catherina -

- Ah, Hermana Kate -

- Madre Superiora, veo que no ha cambiado en nada. Bueno no vine para eso, puede que tengamos una oportunidad. -

Catherina miró fijamente al holograma de Kate y ella le respondió:

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Esther quien ha confirmado la presencia de un Krusnik a bordo del Cyclops. Es Sergio el hijo de La Emperatriz Augusta Vradica.

- ¿Tenemos a alguien de los nuestros disponible? -

- Un androide Pistolero. Partirá si le da la orden. -

- Entendido. Que se dirija a dar apoyo al Krusnik. Ponlo en la base de datos del androide como aliado/enemigo. No podemos permitir que los pasajeros mueran si hay algo que podamos hacer. ¿De acuerdo? -

- Entendido – Kate dijo y su holograma se desvaneció en el aire.

- Espero que esto funcione antes de que mi hermano mayor haga algo estúpido a nuestras espaldas. – Catherina susurró.

---------------------------------------

A bordo del Cyclops

- ¿Como puede estar hay tan tranquilo… en esta situación? -

- No es que este tranquilo, pero se que con tu pilotaje podremos salvarlos a todos además no te preocupes por nada más. Se que lo puedes hacer, confío en ti. – Ella se giró y se concentró en el pilotaje y yo la miré animadamente como pilotaba la nave con maestría. De la nada escuché la voz fría del matusalén a mi espalda y yo me palmotee mentalmente por ser tan distraído. Ambos giramos la cabeza y vimos al matusalén en la puerta.

- Al fin los encontré – el dijo

- Me las pagarás por lo de ahora mocoso. -

- ¡Alisson, por favor, continua pilotando, concéntrate en ello y no mires hacia atrás, yo me encargaré de él! -

Me giré rápidamente sacando el arma de mi madre y alcancé a hacer dos disparos que no dieron en el blanco. El matusalén con su ultra velocidad me torció el brazo y me hizo soltar el arma. Al soltarla me agarró con ambas manos y me lanzó contra la pared de la nave. El impacto fue brutal porque rompí el fuselaje y me golpee contra el muro opuesto del pasillo y caí aturdido pero no inconciente debido a la fuerza del impacto. Yo pensé que el matusalén me iba continuar atacando pero a mi horror apareció su espada de su manga y atacó a Alisson. De inmediato me puse de pie y corrí a toda velocidad y me interpuse entre Alisson y el vampiro ocasionando que su arma se clavara en mi estomago. Alisson gritó espantada. El vampiro sonrió creyendo haberme matado sacando su arma de mi cuerpo y retrocediendo tres pasos. Yo con aparente tranquilidad pero por dentro lleno de dolor a la herida le dije a Alisson:

- Esto no es nada, sigue piloteando, ¡No te desconcentres! – Ella me miró un segundo preocupada pero se dio la vuelta y siguió pilotando pero pude ver que temblaba de miedo. Entrecortadamente le dije al vampiro:

- Te has… pasado de la raya. -

- ¡Te mataré desgraciado por lo que me hiciste! ¡Te mataré y de ti beberé! – levantó de nuevo su espada y se lanzó de un salto hacia mi y me atacó con su espada con un golpe horizontal.

- Nanomáquina; Krusnik 05. Aprobado el funcionamiento al 35. – dije rápidamente cuando me atacó. (Poner del soundtrack de Trinity Blood TBNo.21Kresnik. Completo) Paré su espada con mi mano. Mis ojos se pusieron totalmente rojos, mis labios azules, mi físico del vampiro apareció y mi cabello se soltó de la coleta y se elevó como si un viento invisible lo estuviera moviendo y lo mantuviera en alto. Asustado me dijo:

- ¿Quien demonios…eres? – se echó al piso y rodó hacia mi derecha para luego incorporarse a toda velocidad. Al incorporarse camino varios pasos en un medio círculo seguramente mirando que posibles puntos débiles tengo y me distrajo de su verdadero propósito diciendo:

- Tú no eres humano. ¿Eres como yo? -

Le seguí el juego respondiendo:

- ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo alguna vez? Los humanos se alimentan de animales, los vampiros beben la sangre de estos humanos, pero, ¿Quién bebe la sangre de los vampiros? – El vampiro trató de hablar pero no pudo. Yo continué diciendo. – Yo soy un Krusnik, un vampiro… ¡que bebe la sangre de vampiros! Tu misión era crear una guerra entre matusalenes con el Vaticano para que Contra-Mundi la tuviera fácil. Pero aparte de eso cuales eran tus otros objetivos. Quien de la Rozen Kreuz te envió y donde lo localizo. – Terminé de decir mientras activaba los hilos de mis guantes.

El vampiro se me lanzó diciendo:

- Vete a la mierda… - No pudo decir más ya que moví mis manos de una forma complicada y giré mi muñeca enrollando los hilos de ambos guantes en sus brazos. Estaba ya muy cerca y cerré mis puños ocasionando que los hilos se tensaran amputándole ambos brazos. Cayó de rodillas y yo me le acerqué y moví una mano para que viera los hilos alrededor de su cabeza y el vampiro se aterró. Le dije:

- No exageres, no es suficiente para matarte. -

- ¡Yo solo cumplo órdenes de mi Amo quien sirve a Caín! – Yo negué con la cabeza y con los hilos comencé a estrangularlo quemando de paso su cuello ya que mis hilos son de plata bendita esperando que me dijera algo más pero el no dijo nada. Asustado solo tosía de la asfixia y el dolor al que lo sometía. Antes de que cerrara el puño alcanzó a decir:

- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? Me…– No respondí nada, ni lo dejé terminar ya que cerré totalmente mi puño y su cabeza rodó por el suelo del cuarto de control.

- Tú cargarás con tus asesinatos pasados por siempre. No obstante, nadie llorará tu muerte. – Me quedé quieto pensativo y suspiré regresando a mi forma normal mientras Alisson continuaba pilotando. De pronto ella me dijo:

- Señor, se encuentra bien. -

Yo la tomé de los hombros y le dije sonriendo:

- Te felicito por lo que has hecho. Gracias Alisson, por último te pido que no comentes lo que vistes y escuchaste aquí por favor. Mi Madre me mata si alguien sabe que soy. -

- Si – sonriente me contesto, tratando de no mirar el cadáver del vampiro a pocos pasos de nosotros. De la nada algo titiló en la pantalla y yo alarmado me volví a ella pero me tranquilicé debido a que solo era un aviso por radio. Alisson activó el enlace y en la pantalla apareció Esther y Abel. Otro pitido y otra imagen con Catherina en ella. Formalmente dije:

- Misión completada. Objetivo totalmente inmovilizado. Desafortunadamente hubo tres victimas, los pilotos de la nave. -

- Esther, Abel y Catherina se tensaron pero yo los calme diciendo. -

- No se preocupen. Alisson aquí presente sabe pilotear la nave llegaremos a salvo. - Ellos suspiraron aliviados y le sonrieron con ánimos a la muchacha que se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

- Alisson levanta la cabeza por favor. – Ella lo hizo así ante su Reina y Esther continuó.

- Te nombro piloto oficial de Albion y mi piloto privado. Alisson la miró llorosa y yo le dije:

- Ya ves que los sueños se pueden cumplir. Solo hay que esforzarse por ellos. -

Ella por toda respuesta me abrazó llorosa pero sin quitarle su mirada del tablero de mandos. Esther y Catherina antes de cortar la transmisión nos dijeron que seriamos escoltados por dos naves de combate de Albion y la Doncella Férrica del Vaticano mandada por Catherina. Suspiramos ya que habíamos visto tres objetos en el radar atrás de nosotros sin saber quienes eran. Por el micrófono en mi oreja Esther me susurró:

- El enemigo del mundo, Contra-Mundi… ha dado el primer paso. -

------------------------

En Roma al aterrizar, estaban esperándonos un escuadrón de la Inquisición con el Cardinal Francesco a la cabeza. Los pasajeros fueron descendiendo y yo en la puerta los ayudaba con las otras azafatas. Todos me agradecían por haberles prestado mi ayuda. Al final fui con una amiga de Alisson por ella a la cabina auxiliar y la ayudamos a salir de la nave. Al descender ayudando a Alisson por que tenía un shock al ver el cuerpo del vampiro mientras yo susurraba pestes por no haberlo pensado antes. De pronto sentí que la amiga se tensó de repente y oí varios clics de armas activándose. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba rodeado. Vi a Francesco adelante y él me gritó:

- Suéltalas vampiro, lo tenemos rodeado. -

Yo miré al Cardinal Francesco con rabia pero le pedí a la muchacha que se retirara y senté a Alisson con cuidado en el piso. Me incorporé y pude ver que estaba rodeado por lo menos por 30 soldados. Unos dudaron al verme ayudar a la muchacha. Quité rápidamente mi mirada de ellos para posarla indiferente en el Cardinal. El me miró con malicia y levantó su mano para dar la orden de disparar cuando tres soldados salieron gritando desde adentro.

- Señor, el objetivo lo han eliminado ya. -

Al ver que el soldado iba a mostrar algo yo me acerqué a toda prisa hacia Alisson para distraerla porque caería peor en la depresión. El soldado sin consideración mostró la cabeza del Matusalén. Los presentes salvo el Cardinal desviaron su mirada y vi que les dio nauseas. El Papa Alessandro al ver la cabeza del Matusalén hizo una mueca de asco y se me acercó a mí con una mirada agradecida mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas. Incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente a él y el me la devolvió de igual manera mientras decía:

- Gracias por ayudarnos con este problema. Le estaremos a usted y su madre muy agradecidos por lo que han hecho hoy. -

El Papa me miró y pude ver su resolución de no dejarse manipular más por su hermano. Supe que iba a continuar con su actitud de asustado para no llamar la atención hacia su persona pero que no se le iba a escapar ni un detalle de los sucesos. Eso fue cortado porque salieron dos androides y uno de ellos era Tres Iquis apuntándome con sus armas.

Iban a disparar cuando se armó una polvoreada debido a que una nave estaba aterrizando al lado derecho del Cyclops. Al aterrizar completamente su compuerta se abrió de golpe y por ella descendió Esther y Abel. Vi asombrado que era la nave Real. Abel y Esther su pusieron delante mió y los androides así como los miembros del Vaticano. Hubo unos segundos angustiantes hasta que la Cardinal Catherina apareció entre la multitud y Ordenó a los androides:

- Ingresen en sus bases de datos a Sergio Fénix como aliado/enemigo igual que Abel. Los androides duraron varios segundos inmóviles, de pronto cabecearon y bajaron sus armas. Catherine se giró furiosa a su hermano y gritó:

- Imbécil, casi ocasionas una guerra contra el Imperio Matusalén. Al que ves aquí es el "Hijo" de la Emperatriz Augusta Vradica y si le pasa algo es nuestra culpa habría un segundo Armagedón. -

Esther se giró y me abrazó con cariño. Cada vez se parecía a mi hermana fallecida y aumentaba mis deseos de protegerla aún a costa de mi existencia. Francesco miró a la Reina de Albion y a su hermano con desagrado. Esther sin dignarse en mirar a Francesco se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza del Papa y de Catherina para luego subir a bordo llevándose consigo a Alisson. Abel y yo nos dirigimos también a la nave pero pude observar que Catherina le miraba suplicante y el negó con la cabeza y subió a bordo. Yo en la compuerta me giré y observé de pasada al Cardinal Francesco y pude ver en sus ojos la ambición por el poder tomando como excusa la "monstruosidad de los matusalenes". Los del Contra-Mundi estaban usando al Cardinal para sus propios fines. La nave tomó vuelo y en la sala de la nave Abel, Esther y yo nos miramos con preocupación: Alessandro y Catherine estaban en gran peligro y pronto necesitarían de nuestra ayuda para sacarlos de ahí.

Varias horas después ya en Albion Abel comenzó de inmediato el entrenamiento de Ion. Seth mientras tanto continuó con el mío ya que decía que necesitaba aprender a invocar mi arma de mi sangre. Otras veces los cuatro entrenábamos juntos ya que eran parecidos como lucha con armas y defensa personal. Varias semanas después Abel y Ion partieron con soldados Terrans y Matusalenes en una gigantesca nave construida por el Gueto de Albion bajo el mando de Virgil para luchar contra el enemigo. La despedida fue muy sentida ya que Abel, Seth, Esther, Ion y yo nos habíamos hecho prácticamente una familia. La despedida fue difícil para todos pero fue más difícil para Esther. Abel y yo nos despedimos con pesar prometiéndonos volvernos a ver algún día. Esther se despidió de Abel y Seth con tristeza pero al separarse del abrazo de Ion no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia el palacio. A una seña mía varios soldados se retiraron en su seguimiento dejándole su privacidad pero protegerla en caso de algún contratiempo. Seth salió a mi pesar pero ambos entendimos que teníamos nuestras misiones ella con muestro pueblo y yo con nuestra estimada Terran. Hubo lágrimas de su parte al separarse de mí y de su amiga Esther y subió a su nave cabizbaja. Con su partida me pareció que se me iba la mitad de mi alma.

Ellos partieron y yo volví con los demás guardias al palacio. Por el camino recibí el mensaje de radio que la Reina había ingresado llorando al palacio. Diez minutos después llegué al palacio y me dirigí directamente hacia su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta pude ver a dos sirvientas tristes del desconsuelo de su Reina. Al verme se hicieron a un lado e inclinaron sus cabezas reconociendo mi autoridad. Yo les levanté el rostro y les dije:

- Ustedes, nunca deben hacer eso. Nos hacen un gran favor y es cuidar de cosas que nosotros no tenemos tiempo para hacer. Sin ustedes este Reino no iría a ningún lado. -Ellas asintieron limpiándose las lágrimas de sus rostros y yo entre silenciosamente en la habitación de la Reina. Al ingresar la vi llorando en su cama de tal forma que me rompió el corazón. Me senté en la cama a su lado y ella al sentirme levantó su cabeza de las mantas y al verme se abrazó a mi y lloró desconsoladamente. Al rato se calmó y me susurró algo que me dejó estático y sin palabras. Había comprendido que se había enamorado y no había tenido la valentía de decírselo. La abracé impresionado y le dije que cuando volviera se lo dijera. El volvería algún día por ella. Las sirvientas entraron y comenzaron a ayudar a la Reina a prepararse para dormir. Salí de ahí después de haberle deseado las buenas noches. Ingresé en mi habitación que estaba al lado de la de ella y me acosté triste y agotado. Por lo menos tenía la comunicación telepática con mi Madre y ella me arrulló de tal forma que me dormí con rapidez.

-------------------------

I Know this, we'll not remain forever…

However, it's Beautiful…

Your eyes, hands and your warm smile.

They're my treasure.

It's hard to forget

I wish there was a solution…

Don't spend your time in confusion.

I will turn back now and spread…

My broken wings…

Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves.

My broken wings…

How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?

Higher and Higher in the skyes…

My broken wings…

Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves.

My broken wings…

How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?

I cross the sky just keep on flying…

Sora kara ochitekuru no wa

Are wa ame de wa nakute…

Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre…

Pero son tan hermosos…

Tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa.

Son mi tesoro.

Son difíciles de olvidar.

Ojalá hubiese una solución…

No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote.

Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…

Mis alas rotas…

Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas

Mis alas rotas…

¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?

Alto y más alto en el cielo…

Mis alas rotas…

Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas

Mis alas rotas…

¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?

Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…

Lo que está cayendo del cielo…

No es lluvia…

AN/

Este primer capitulo es parecido al primero de la serie en varias escenas que me gustan del primer episodio. Perdonen por eso. Mi arma cuando no se usa los poderes de Krusnik fue inspirada en Dietrich de la serie y Walter Dorné (Ángel de la Muerte) de Hellsing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**PYRO Y EL ASSA**

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu_

**Duermo contigo frente al espejo **

_Usebeni no yubisaki_

**Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos… **

_Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete_

**Al colocar las manos en tus labios… **

_Kuchibiru o fusaida_

**Es cuando muestras tu fragilidad **

_Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita_

**Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo… **

_Ima wa futari omoidesezu ¡Oh_

**Pero ahora las hemos olvidado¡Oh! **

_Boku wa naze, kaze no youni_

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento… **

_Yumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu_

**como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo? **

_Hane ga nai, naze_

**¿Por qué no tengo alas? **

_Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni_

**Como las estrellas como la luna… **

_Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu_

**Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche **

_Hane ga nai¡Ah!_

**No tengo alas… ¡Ah! **

Cuatro años después Abel y Ion retornaban a Albion después de recibir un mensaje urgente de Esther solicitando su presencia. Abel había recibido el soplo de Catherina que tropas del Vaticano se movían hacia la frontera. Dijo que era una orden papal pero ni ella ni Alessandro habían sido notificados del suceso. Para el Santo Padre fue la copa que rebosó su paciencia ocasionado la expulsión de Francesco del Vaticano y de sus funciones. Francesco antes de lograr ser procesado huyó con muchos soldados que le eran fieles. Seguramente se unió a Contra-mundi. Lo malo era que conocía muchas cosas sobre el funcionamiento del Vaticano y por lo tanto contrarrestar cualquier actividad de ellos en el Vaticano. Afortunadamente con la ayuda de Sergio desde Albion se canceló su identificación y claves de acceso al Sistema evitando que robara información nueva y valiosa. Al aterrizar ellos salieron con prisa hacia el Palacio para hablar con la Reina. Fueron recibidos por ella con gran alegría pero pudieron ver una sombra de preocupación en su hermoso rostro. Ion y Esther se abrazaron con mucha ternura y Abel pudo notar en sus miradas el amor que le profesaban al otro. Abel al notar a la Reina sola preguntó:

- Esther¿Dónde está Sergio¿En misión? -

Esther bajo la cabeza ante la pregunta y los llevó al interior del Palacio hacia el Ala Médica sin decir una palabra. Al entrar a un cuarto Abel y Ion vieron con horror como Sergio estaba acostado en una cama y muchos cables saliendo de una máquina e ingresando en su cuerpo. Ambos se giraron a Esther quien tomaba las manos de Sergio con cariño mientras decía triste:

- Sergio, eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener. Nunca debiste haber cumplido la promesa que le hiciste a Ion y a mí de cuidarme hasta las últimas consecuencias. -

Ion estaba clavado en el piso como una estatua del terror en estado puro que sentía al haber puesto a Sergio ante tal predicación, a su propio familiar y como "tío" para él. Leal que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. El lo había dicho para que Sergio se la cuidara pero no hasta el extremo de casi perder la vida, entonces se acordó del juramento que le hizo a la Emperatriz y le corrió un frió por la espalda. Esther sacó de su bolsillo una nota con sangre seca que se la dio a Abel. Este abrió la hoja e Ion se puso a su lado para leerla. Al poco rato la soltaron. Al caer al piso se notó el siguiente texto.

_Al los que lean esta nota es por que me ha pasado algo. Al comienzo protegía a Esther por la promesa que le hice a mi "madre" y Ion pero después me di cuenta que ella me recordaba a mi hermana fallecida con su forma de ser, hasta su físico es parecido al de ella. Hermoso como una tanda de flores de colores en un campo. Ion si estas leyendo esto no me malinterpretes a ella la quiero como si fuera mi hermana fallecida. Se las devolveré sin un rasguño y a salvo de todos lo males que le puedan hacerle daño así me cueste mi existencia en este mundo. Abel y Seth gracias por todo, perdonen por no haber sido fuerte para que el reencuentro que nos prometimos se cumpliera. A Abel gracias por las enseñanzas y consejos que me diste. Pensarás que hiciste poco pero en realidad me diste motivos por el cual luchar. A Esther la que considero mi hermanita mayor, te pido que sigas con tus esfuerzos para que cumplas tus sueños. Tus afirmaciones, pedidos y deseos son mis órdenes. Dile lo que sientes a tu amado. No desperdicies tu vida y sufras sin razón, si yo entiendo su amor los demás también lo harán. Cuídate mi querida amiga y hermana. A Seth espero que no llore por mí y siga su vida con la felicidad y vitalidad que le conocí cuando jugábamos y vendíamos té en las calles del barrio humano de tu población para escuchar rumores o necesidades de tu pueblo y el de los demás. Espero haber sido tu orgullo por que tú me enseñaste a vivir la vida y fuiste la madre que perdí y que mereces el honor y orgullo de llamarte mamá._

_Atte:_

_Krusnik Fénix_

_Guardia, escolta pero sobretodo protector de los sueños de mi "Hermana Mayor" Esther Blanchett Reina del Imperio Humano_

Abel e Ion se miraron uno al otro. Ion miraba lloroso la nota, Abel con un pesar en su cara que no iba acorde con su felicidad que mostraba a todos y sin saber que decirle a Esther para consolarla. Abel con voz suave le pidió a Esther que le contara como pasó el suceso que tenía a Sergio en ese estado. Ella llorosa y sin soltar las manos de Sergio contestó:

(Ion entendió sus sentimientos de hermano para con él y extrañamente no se sintió celoso)

- Hace dos días viajé a la cuidad de Istvan (en la serie con el nombre de Budapest) donde me crié. Se necesitaba mi presencia para unos asuntos políticos en la cuidad y aproveché mi viaje para reinaugurar la iglesia que fue destruida como tu conoces. Estábamos en plena inauguración cuando varios auto-jaggers atacaron la inauguración. Sergio invocó su poder al 80 y destruyó a los atacantes. Los escoltas me sacaron de ahí y pude ver antes de salir que Sergio se interponía con decisión ante Caín para darnos oportunidad de huir. Yo no quise irme pero los escoltas me agarraron delicadamente pero con fuerza para sacarme de ahí aprovechando que Sergio atacaba a Caín con un arco dorado y plateado que apareció en su mano izquierda con una flecha de poder blanca de su otra mano. Vi que en su espalda le salieron unas alas rojas hermosas como las de un fénix (entendí por que su nombre código es Fénix) y por último había una espada con varios raros adornos y la hoja no era común. Pude ver que estaba asustado de enfrentarse tan pronto con él. No vi más por que me alejaron de ahí. Cuando estábamos bastante alejados advertí con consternación como una gigantesca explosión sacudía el frente de la Iglesia. Cuando la inmensa polvoreada se calmaba un poco percibí como Caín me buscaba desde el cielo afanosamente pero seguramente al no hallarme grito de frustración, salió a toda prisa en medio de su debilidad para evitar la llegada de refuerzos. Al verlo desaparecer en la noche corrí devuelta al campo de batalla con los escoltas siguiéndome de cerca. Noté como los ventanales y varios adornos de la nueva Iglesia estaban destruidos, pero lo que me causó susto fue ver los dos brazos de Caín incrustados en la entrada de la Iglesia siendo atravesados por dos flechas de poder de Sergio y totalmente calcinados. Los escoltas me gritaron y yo me acerqué a donde me llamaban para ver un cráter bastante amplio donde Sergio estaba tirado en el piso, su ropa echa jirones y gravemente herido. Pude ver que sus alas estaban destrozadas y parte de su cara y cuerpo estaban horriblemente quemados. Al tomarlo en mis brazos sus alas se plegaron dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo y regresó a su forma normal para el asombro de sus subordinados al ver a su jefe en ese estado y lo que era. Notamos que Sergio había protegido con su cuerpo a una niña Matusalén y a un niño humano. Ambos estaban ilesos pero se aferraban a Sergio con fuerza llorando desconsoladamente al verlo inconciente. Miré con preocupación a los escoltas pensando que lo iban a rechazar por lo que era y ellos me calmaron diciendo que no importaba que lo respetaban de igual forma y nos seguirían a él y a mí a donde fuera. Entre todos los cargamos y Alisson voló hasta aquí de una forma espectacular para que lo atendieran rápido y bien. Lo hemos mantenido estable pero no sabemos como sanarlo. Por eso los llamé y por otras cosas que ya Catherina le debió de informar. – terminó soltando un suspiro triste y lleno de remordimientos. -

Abel asintió y comprendió que Sergio les había dado un suspiro y lo más importante les había dado tiempo en medio del caos y la guerra que estaba próxima a estallar, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Abel estaba pensativo cuando se paró de golpe y sacó un transmisor de pequeño tamaño y lo activó. Del otro lado se escuchó la voz de la Emperatriz. Abel contestó y de pronto el transmisor zumbó y se activó un holograma donde se pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Seth. Abel le informó lo sucedido pero no lo dejó terminar ya que ella giró su cabeza y dio órdenes a diestra y siniestra con el modulador de voz. Abel mientras tanto acercó el transmisor a la cama donde Sergio reposaba en el momento que Seth volvía su cabeza. Al ver a Sergio en ese estado dijo:

- Salgo de inmediato para allá y espero una explicación de esto. -

- Caín – dijo Abel simplemente

Seth lo miró y palideció, seguramente de la preocupación por Sergio no había escuchado bien la parte de Caín de lo que Abel le había recién contado. Asintió preocupada pero de pronto comprendió como Abel había vuelto a la vida y desapareció del holograma abruptamente. Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos, solo se escuchaba el zumbido de los aparatos funcionando y las respiraciones adoloridas y entrecortadas del muchacho.

-----------------------------------------

Varias horas después Seth llorosa lee la carta de Sergio y se estropea a llorar al lo que él había escrito. Al poco rato se pone de pie y saca de sus ropas un tubo grande lleno de un líquido carmesí. Esther al verlo entiende de repente y muestra su brazo a Seth pero ella niega con la cabeza y riega en la cara de Sergio el tubo con la sangre. Pasó un rato y no sucedió nada y Seth llorosa golpea el pecho de Sergio con fuerza. Abel se sienta en la cama al lado de Seth para tratar de consolarla. Ion se sentó en el suelo y golpeó con fuerza el piso con su puño. Esther por el contrario cogió un abre sobres y se cortó su brazo y acercó el sangrante corte a los labios de Sergio. Abel y Seth trataron de separarla pero Ion negó al ver que Sergio comenzó a beber la sangre que caía de Esther. Al minuto Sergio reaccionó totalmente y abrió los ojos y al ver quien le había dado esa sangre se separó bruscamente de Esther sin mirarla se tapó con la cobijas. Esther sonriente quitó las cobijas y dijo:

- Comprendí que no solo la sangre que traía Seth te curaría sino que también se necesitaba la sangre de tu protegida debido a que tú eres mi guardián. Para mi darte mi sangre es voluntariamente, no te pongas así ni que me hubieras mordido de verdad. – Sergio asintió conmovido mientras Seth y Ion lo abrazaban ambos con sonrisas radiantes en sus caras.

Una semana después Seth regresó con su pueblo ya que no se podía ausentar mucho tiempo pero aprovechó su estadía para hablar de muchas cosas de interés para ambas naciones. También se habló de amiga a amiga de todo lo que habían hecho, hasta de chismes se dieron.

----------------------------------------

Varios días después Seth llegó a Byzantium, reunió a sus jefes militares y a la madre de Ion. En la reunión la Emperatriz nombró a Sergio como su sucesor en el trono en caso de que algo le llegase a ocurrir a ella y que todas las órdenes que él diera fueran como si ella las hubiera impartido. Todos asintieron seriamente y miraban el holograma del muchacho que ahora jurarían por proteger. Seth y la abuela de Ion hablaban en susurros y Seth dijo:

- Mi niño está como enlace con el Imperio Humano que no ha cedido a las influencias del Vaticano… -

De pronto entró un soldado matusalén diciendo:

- Mi Señora… un tal Krusnik Fénix está transmitiendo desde el palacio Humano -

Seth se puso de pie de un salto mientras el soldado ponía la transmisión:

Pocos segundos después el holograma del muchacho se hizo visible ante el asombro de todos excepto de dos personas diciendo:

- Madre ha ocurrido un atentado contra el Papa Alessandro en la Ciudad del Vaticano y en estos momentos su paradero es desconocido. Transmito desde el Iron Maiden encima del Vaticano -

Seth palideció y dijo:

- Hijo mantenme informada. Desde aquí ayudaremos a encontrar a tu amigo y al amigo de la Reina Esther -

- Gracias madre, la Reina de Albion se lo agradece de antemano -

Seth sonrió alegre al ver a su amigo, hermano y ahora como un hijo para ella ya totalmente curado. Ella miró a su comandante en jefe, él asintió seriamente y abandonó la habitación. Cuando todos se retiraron para darles privacía, Sergio dijo:

- Condesa espere un momento -

La abuela de Ion se detuvo y esperó. Cuando todos salieron Sergio dijo:

- Mi Señora, duquesa de Moldova Mirka… -

- Por favor nada de Señora, llámame Mirka - dijo la abuela de Ion con una sonrisa. Sergio asintió y dijo con una sonrisa afectada:

- Tu nieto ha decido quedarse en el Imperio Humano junto a la Reina -

La Duquesa abrió sus ojos como platos, miró a Sergio intensamente y Sergio dijo serio y sentido con los ojos desenfocados:

- Duquesa fue su decisión de quedarse y yo no voy a obligarlo a hacerlo. Está muy feliz al lado de la Reina Esther y yo no quiero ser menos. Si ambos son felices estaré contento. Le digo esto para que lo entienda y no lo humille. El lo ha decidido y además un matusalén y una humana estén juntos demuestra que humanos y Matusalenes pueden vivir en armonía como lo quería mi madre biológica y los padres de Esther -

Las Duquesa guardó un profundo silencio con sus ojos cerrados. Un momento después los abrió para mirar a Sergio con los ojos brillantes diciendo:

- Lo has aprobado -

- Si Señora, lo he hecho al verlos así de felices uno con el otro. Esa es mi misión. Mi pueblo debe ser feliz no importa el costo y los sacrificios que deba hacer por su bien -

La Duquesa asintió y la imagen del muchacho desapareció. Cuando lo hizo la Duquesa arrancó a llorar de felicidad por su nieto. Finalmente se recompuso y dijo a Seth:

- Has escogido muy bien mi Señora. Los Fortuna hemos decidido darle nuestro apoyo a tu "niño". Será un gran gobernante si es como lo percibí. - Seth y Mirka se abrazaron y juntas comenzaron a hablar de Sergio Nightroad. Seth le contó toda la vida del muchacho a la Duquesa quien absorbía esa información como una esponja. Al finalizar el relato de la Emperatriz sonrió orgullosa y en deuda con el muchacho que le dio tantas felicidades a su Reina.

---------------------------------------------------

Cuidad del Vaticano

El Papa Alessandro viajaba con una fuerte escolta por la ciudad para celebrar una misa en la Catedral Central. Dentro del coche el joven Papa miraba el talismán que Esther le había enviado de parte del Krusnik Fénix para su protección… esperaba que funcionara ya que tenía un mal presentimiento por que su hermano lo había dejado ir sin más pero antes de darle la espalda pudo ver como una sonrisa diabólica adornaba su semblante. El joven Papa descendió del coche y caminó hacia la entrada de la Iglesia cuando todo se volvió loco a su alrededor…

El joven Papa no pudo contener un grito de horror como el automóvil que iba adelante explotaba en pedazos. Miró hacia atrás para ver que los demás carros de escolta les habían pasado lo mismo. El Papa corrió hacia la entrada de la Iglesia pero no había andado más de seis metros cuando el carro donde momentos antes estaba explotaba en pedazos. La onda expansiva lo mandó contra las escaleras de la entrada. En ese momento la muchacha Kaya Syokka apareció de la nada y lanzando su abanico destrozó un ser encapuchado que había lanzado de su cuerpo varias lanzas de sombras evitando que el ataque llegara al Papa. La muchacha tomó al Papa del brazo pero se vio rodeada y miró a todos lados buscando un escape. El Papa bajó su mirada al talismán que brillaba levemente… alargó la cadena y se la puso al cuello a la muchacha y ellos quedaron pegados. La muchacha miró al Papa con preguntas y el contestó serio:

- Eres una de mis guardaespaldas y no pienso dejarte para que mueras por mí. Salimos de esta juntos o ninguno lo hace -

La muchacha comenzó a forcejear pero el Papa dijo recordando la contraseña para activarlo:

- Protectio Scutum -

Sonrió al ver que el talismán respondía a su llamando. Un poderoso escudo azuloso se materializó en ese instante rodeando a ambos jóvenes y sus atacantes comenzaban a derretirse debido a la onda de energía que emanaba del talismán. Pasado el brillo ambos abrieron sus ojos para ver que tenían el camino libre y comenzaron a correr y se ocultaron debajo de un puente. La muchacha se llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo y el Papa miró con horror como la muchacha tenía una horrenda cuchillada hecha por uno de esos asquerosos bichos. El Papa se quitó su túnica, la rasgó en pedazos y le hizo una venda provisional para que la sangre dejara de salir de forma alarmante pero el Papa sabía…. la muchacha no sobrevivía si no recibía asistencia médica de inmediato. La muchacha se puso delante de él y atacó a sus enemigos sin dudarlo…El Papa no supo cuanto el escudo y la fuerza de la muchacha fueran a durar…

--------------------------------------------

Sergio se detuvo en seco desde la portezuela del Iron Maiden que sobrevolaba la cuidad del Vaticano en esos momentos. Sergio gritó:

- Hermana Kate, abre la compuerta, estamos encima del lugar donde siento el talismán que le di al Papa -

Por toda respuesta la rampa se abrió y donde Sergio se encontraba de pie descendió hasta quedar al aire libre. Sergio sin dudarlo se lanzó al vació…

En el aire susurró unas selectas palabras y de su espalda salieron unas alas rojo-doradas muy hermosas que parecían como fuego vivo. Estiró las alas y comenzó a volar hacia el piso a toda velocidad….

-----------------------------------------

En la Tierra debajo del puente, Kaya atacaba a sus enemigos encapuchados con un solo brazo mientras el Papa usaba el Talismán para protegerlos a ambos de los ataques enemigos. Kaya para poder atacar a sus enemigos le tocaba correr el riesgo de salirse del escudo para contraatacar. En una de sus acometidas Kaya fue golpeada con fuerza y alejada de la protección del escudo que generaba el Talismán. El Papa fue rodeado y le tocó defenderse y no pudo acercarse a la muchacha. La muchacha gritó asustada, no tanto por ella sino por la vida de su protegido. Un encapuchado le tiró una lanza hecha de trenzas de cabello Matusalén que le atravesaron la parte superior del pecho, justo encima del corazón.

El Papa miró con los ojos aterrorizados como la muchacha caía al piso y pronto un charco de sangre la rodeó de forma alarmante. En ese momento un ser alado descendió del aire y con una espada comenzó a matar a los encapuchados que trataron de hacerle frente pero los ojos rojos de la criatura despedían unas chispas furiosas y los mataba sin piedad. El Papa corrió hacia la muchacha y la colocó en su regazo.

A los pocos segundos acabó todo y el ser corrió hacia ellos a toda prisa. El Papa levantó el Talismán pero este no funcionó y el ser dijo:

- Alessandro se encuentra bien -

- Si lo estoy, pero Kaya… -

El Papa no pudo seguir hablando porque Sergio se arrodilló ante la muchacha y dijo asustado:

- Kaya, ya pasó…aquí estoy -

- Sergio… mi amigo…mi guardián cuando mis padres murieron y hermano adoptivo -

El Papa vio sorprendido como Sergio lloraba ante la muchacha y ella le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas…

La muchacha dijo entrecortadamente…

- Sergio… gracias por ayudarme...saca al Papa de aquí ahora…dile a Seth que perdone por mi debilidad por no poder proteger al Papa -

- No, Kaya te llevaremos a un hospital y te pondrás bien – dijo el Papa sumamente afectado y casi a punto de llorar

- No alcanzaré a llegar al hospital… déjenme aquí y váyanse… ahora -

Sergio la miró de forma cariñosa y para sorpresa del Papa y de Kaya dijo:

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?... es tu vida y por tanto tu decisión… no puedo obligarte a nada… dime algo -

Kaya miró al Papa quien lloraba, vio a Sergio y se asustó al verlo así de afectado. Ni siquiera estuvo así cuando sus familias fueron masacradas. Sergio le dijo:

- Kaya no puedo dejarte ir, te amo…por favor…no te mueras…por mi hermana no te mueras… no me dejes solo -

De Kaya comenzaron a salir lágrimas de dolor y alegría…la muchacha inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y Sergio no se hizo el rogar…

En ese momento la sombra del Iron Maiden cubrió el lugar y Tres Iquis llegaba con varios soldados del Vaticano. El Papa dijo:

- Andando nos vamos de inmediato. Quiero que mi hermano piense que me logró matar -

Los soldados asintieron y el Papa al girarse vio a Sergio llevar a una muchacha en sus brazos con dirección de Byzantium. El Papa suspiró, se subió en la Iron Maiden y este poco después se perdió en el horizonte en dirección desconocida.

----------------------------------

Sergio volaba como poseído hacia la nave donde él había sido transformado en Krusnik con la muchacha en sus brazos totalmente inconciente. Por el camino Sergio gritó telepáticamente:

_- Madre cual es la clave de acceso a la nave…llevo a Kaya a punto de morir -_

_- ¿QUEEE? -_

_- Si, ella estaba de escolta del Papa cuando los atacaron. Afortunadamente estaba invitado a la Misa y pude llegar a tiempo para que no los mataran - _

_- No me digas más, la clave es THZ1138239 y el panel es el de la parte derecha de donde están las sillas. - _

_- Gracias Madre… espera que creo que va a haber otro miembro en la familia -_

La risa de Seth se perdió dentro de la mente de Sergio quien volaba a toda velocidad dejando una estela de humo que delataba su paso. Sergio bajó la velocidad para no delatar la ubicación de la nave del Armaggedon. Al llegar descendió con fuerza y tecleó la clave de acceso, la compuerta se abrió y él entro. Cuando lo hizo la compuerta se cerró y la tranquilidad volvió al lugar.

En el interior Sergio activó el sistema y el tubo al descender atrapo a la muchacha. Sergio soltó una lágrima y activó el sistema de las nanomáquinas. Cuando las nanomáquinas tocaron a la muchacha, esta gritó llena de dolor. Su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse hasta ser el de una joven mujer pero manteniendo su estatura de adolescente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cabello se elevó en el aire. Sergio enterró su cara en sus manos mientras los chillidos de la muchacha se oían por toda la cabina. Diez minutos después el tubo subió y Sergio recibió a la muchacha inconciente en sus brazos y la acomodó en una camilla donde hace cuatro años él había estado en la misma posición.

----------------------------------

POV Kaya

Abrí mis ojos en un extraño lugar. Estaba recostada en una camilla muy cómoda, moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y pude ver que estaba en la cabina de una nave por que las computadoras y la tecnología me lo revelaban. Eran máquinas antiguas y muy poderosas. De pronto una voz me dijo:

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Kaya Syokka miembro de AX y la más joven del equipo. -

Asombrada miré hacia donde escuchaba la voz para ver a mi amiga Seth mirarme con ojos serios que se posaron de pronto en la silla de mi lado derecho. Incliné mi cabeza y vi a mi rescatador durmiendo apaciblemente con su mano cogiendo una de las mías con suavidad pero con firmeza. Lo miré con cariño al reconocerlo como mi querido Sergio. Él estaba durmiendo pero su rostro estaba muy tenso y preocupado.

Entre Seth y yo lo pusimos al lado mío y me sorprendí porque tenía más fuerza de lo normal y recordé de repente todo lo de ayer y de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas al saber que ahora era un matusalén. Seth dijo:

- En eso estás errada. Sergio te trajo aquí para que fueras no un matusalén sino un Krusnik. Ahora en el mundo hay seis Krusniks y tú eres la última adición y la más nueva entre nosotros. -

Quedé perpleja y Seth dijo:

- No se lo hubiera permitido pero cuando me contó que eras tu se lo permití porque yo como su hermana y casi madre quiero que sea feliz -

Asentí mirando a Seth quien observaba con un cariño a Sergio mientras se sentaba a su lado y velaba por su sueño. Eso me enterneció y entendí que él me amaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Ambos le debíamos a Seth nuestras vidas y ella solo nos quería ver felices. Me juré cuidarla a ella y a Sergio con todas mis fuerzas. Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos diciendo:

- Kaya – suspiró y continuó – Se ha pasado el informe a Catherina de que has muerto en defensa del Papa. Toco hacerlo así porque el Cardenal Francesco tiene sus espías y eso no le conviene ni a ti ni al Papa. -

Asentí triste y sentida por que el joven Papa se culparía por mi "muerte" pero con la convicción de manejar mi nueva existencia para ayudar a los demás y socorrer a Sergio a cumplir los deseos de paz entre Matusalenes y Humanos tal como también Esther quería. Me levanté con cuidado para no sentir ninguna herida en mí y al revisarme noté que me habían cambiado de ropa y me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Seth soltó una risa divertida pero me aclaró burlonamente:

- Kaya no pienses mal de Sergio. El no hizo nada yo fui la que te cambié. El te respeta mucho y no hace nada que tu no le permitas -

Sentí mi cara calentarse y la risa ancha de Seth me dio a entender que me había puesto muy roja, sacudí mi cabeza para despabilarme y Seth me dijo:

- A partir de ahora te llamarás Kaya Fénix o Kaya Nightroad -

Miré a Seth pensando que era una broma pero al verla tan seria miré a Sergio y me sonrojé de nuevo causando que Seth estallara en carcajadas que casi la hacen caer de la camilla amplia y cómoda. Ya cuando Seth se calmó lo suficiente dijo:

- Pasarán como si estuvieran viviendo juntos o casados como dicen los Humanos. Solo falta tu aprobación y la de Sergio quien creo que no se opondrá. -

- No te preocupes nos cuidaremos entre juntos ya lo verás -

Seth asintió y juntas nos pusimos a hablar acerca de lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo y yo le conté el porqué me había ido del Imperio Matusalén. Ella comprendiendo mis motivos asentía y no interrumpía mi largo relato. Cuando terminé Seth me dijo:

- Dile la verdad porque si no lo haces eso le dolerá más que tú partida intempestiva y sin aviso que casi hace que se suicide -

La miré aterrada y tragué saliva pensando en lo mucho que le había hecho daño pero no sabía cuanto daño le había hecho. Seth me abrazó y estallé a llorar amargamente. En eso escuchamos un ruido y vimos a Sergio mirándonos con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Palidecí ya que pudo haber escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Seth pero mí sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Sergio giró su cabeza y dijo:

- Kaya eres una persona muy buena… no te merezco… te fuiste porque me quisiste ayudar a vengar a mis padres pensando que yo no haría nada pero yo estaba trabajando en que sus sueños se hicieran realidad y así honrar el legado que me habían dejado. -

Me acerqué a él al instante, lo abracé y le besé la mejilla diciendo cariñosamente:

- Lo hice por que te amaba, no soportaba el sufrimiento y las pesadillas que te carcomían por las noches y todas las mañanas te tragabas tu dolor para darnos a mí y a Seth la felicidad que tenías negada. No iba a permitir que la persona que nos daba felicidad no recibiera nada a cambio. -

Lo volví a abrazar y así sellamos las paces entre uno y otro. Me separé resignadamente de él y dije:

- Ahora que hacemos -

- Yo me iré de regreso a trabajar por mi pueblo pero ustedes dos se quedarán aquí y tú Sergio entrenarás a Kaya en los poderes del Krusnik. Además necesito que ustedes dos desaparezcan para poder así tener un motivo para hacer una alianza con Albion y la Reina Esther. Ella piensa que Sergio y el Papa fueron atacados y a pesar de que Sergio es poderoso, ella está angustiada por la salud de ambos y a hecho que sus soldados comiencen a buscarlos desesperadamente -

Vi a Sergio morderse los labios más sin embargo asintió apesadumbrado. Seth al verlo así dijo conmovida:

- Sabes quiero que prepares un mensaje y yo se lo llevaré a Esther, Abel y Ion quienes deben estar muertos de la angustia por ti Sergio. Abel debe estar preocupado por ti y por Sergio -

Sergio asintió contentamente y yo me relajé un poquito más y juntos nos dirigimos al grabador para realizar el mensaje privado para ellos. Media hora después regresamos y Seth recibió el disco con nuestro mensaje y salió de la nave apurada. Suspiré mirando el amanecer y Sergio tomó mi mano y juntos salimos a dar un paseo por lo alrededores mientras nos actualizábamos en las cosas nuestras y luego Sergio me comenzó a explicar lo teórico que podía o no podía hacer un Krusnik.

-------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Al otro día bien madrugados salimos de la nave en un prado cercano y oculto y Sergio comenzó diciendo muy serio:

- Kaya ya sabes todo lo que debes saber acerca de los Krusniks, ahora debemos trabajar en tus poderes y fuerzas para que puedas luchar como nosotros los demás Krusniks. Primero comenzaremos…-

Le puse toda la atención posible ya que esto me podía salvar la vida además de que era ahora una parte de mí que debía conocer.

--------------------------------

Abel Nightroad buscaba por todo el Vaticano a Papa Alessandro sin saber que el Papa había huido y se encontraba en paradero desconocido al igual que la nave El Iron Maiden. Abel suspiró y se giró para irse del lugar cuando escuchó en la esquina a dos vagos susurrando acerca del atentado sobre el Papa. En ese instante el comunicador de Abel vino a la vida y una voz en un susurro dijo:

- Abel regresa a Albion…tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Seth. Trae a Ion contigo -

- Bien Esther voy para allá -

Abel salió del lugar todavía preocupado por la vida del joven Papa…

-------------------------------------

Quince días después Kaya y Sergio estaban reunidos secretamente con la Reina Esther. Kaya y Sergio estaban encapuchados y los guardias de seguridad de la Reina los miraban de forma sospechosa y el aire del ambiente estaba muy tenso. La Reina Esther estaba haciendo su papel de actriz muy bien. Todos la miraban de forma preocupada al ver su "preocupación" por Sergio. Al finalizar la reunión todos salieron y la Reina pidió a los guardias que la dejara sola con los dos encapuchados. Ellos la miraron fijamente pero al ver su mirada fría salieron sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando todos salieron los encapuchados se quitaron sus capas y Abel abrió sus ojos llenos de asombro al ver a los dos muchachos sanos y salvos. Después de que Kaya contara todo Abel suspiró un poco aliviado y esperó que el Papa y Catherine se cuidaran bien. Esther sonrió a su amigo, protector y mentor…

- Sergio he decidido que Ion se quede aquí para cuidar a Esther -

Sergio, Kaya y Abel sonrieron afectadamente mientras los nombrados se sonrojaban a más no poder. En ese instante las puertas del palacio se abrieron de golpe para ver ingresar corriendo a dos soldados junto con Virgil y se detuvieron al frente de la Reina y pusieron una rodilla en tierra. Sergio y Kaya se pusieron sus capuchas con una velocidad pasmosa.

- Mi Reina hemos recibido dos informes muy alarmantes. El primero es el atentado y la desaparición del Papa Alessandro y la muerte de toda su escolta – Ante esto Kaya detrás de su capucha se estremeció de espanto ante los recuerdos. Virgil continuó – El segundo trata de una serie de asesinatos de Matusalenes y humanos dentro de Albion pero tienen cosas en común…usaron fuego o alguien tiene poderes de Pyrokinensis porque los cuerpos de los vampiros eran casi cenizas y de los humanos estaban horriblemente quemados. Hay unas nuevas victimas y solicitamos a un matusalén especialista en fuego -

Esther quedó pensativa y dijo:

- Tengo la sensación de que ambos sucesos tienen alguna conexión con la desaparición del Papa – Abel asintió y Esther continuó – Mi amigo por favor investiga esos asesinatos en serie -

Ambos encapuchados le hicieron una reverencia a la joven Reina y Virgil miró asombrado el respeto del encapuchado ante la Reina. Abel sonrió y dijo:

- Virgil confía en ellos. Son conocidos cercanos de la Reina además yo los conozco y confío en ellos con mi vida – Abel se giró a mirar a Esther y continuó – Mi amiga yo iré a buscar al Papa. Ion se quedará aquí contigo -

Esther asintió sonrojada y todos los presentes pudieron ver la mirada furibunda en su rostro ya que todos sus esfuerzos de paz entre Matusalenes y humanos se fueran a la basura en menos de nada. Esther sacó un folio de sus túnicas y Sergio se acercó a la Reina, se postró ante ella y ella dijo profesionalmente:

- Mi amigo aquí tengo los documentos de los resultados de las investigaciones preliminares del los hechos -

El encapuchado levantó su mirada y Virgil notó sus ojos ligeramente rojos. Entendió todo de repente. Era una estrategia de la Reina de los Matusalenes y de los humanos para hacer una alianza y por eso el hijo de la Reina Matusalén estaba oculto porque él, el desaparecido Papa y su acompañante eran los que hacían posible esta unión. Virgil cabeceó y el encapuchado sonrió afectadamente e hizo una mueca al ver que la muchacha los cogía del brazo y lo levantaba de su posición. Ella dijo:

- Mi amigo a partir de ahora serás mi consejero y leal General de mis fuerzas. Todas tus decisiones serán respetadas como tales y solo serán cambiadas por las mías directamente -

Virgil asintió seriamente y sonrió contento ante su Señor. El encapuchado y su acompañante recibieron los documentos de las manos de la Reina y después de una inclinación respetuosa una voz de niña salió de uno de los extraños.

- Mi Reina, permiso para proceder -

- No esperes más, acaba con esto -

Ambos hicieron una amplia reverencia y salieron del lugar mientras la joven Reina murmuraba cosas y Virgil sonrió divertido. Al salir del palacio Kaya y Sergio se dirigieron al lugar. Kaya no sabía como llegar ya que no veía ningún transporte pero se asombró al sentir que Sergio la tomaba de la cintura y ambos se disolvían de repente en una bandada de murciélagos.

Pocos minutos después Sergio y Kaya se materializaron en un callejón a escasa media cuadra de la casa. Salieron de allí y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa. En la entrada fueron bloqueados por cinco soldados humanos y un matusalén. Sergio sacó dos documentos de sus túnicas y se las ofreció al Matusalén quien era el que estaba a cargo. Al ver los dos documentos atiesó considerablemente. El devolvió los documentos y dijo respetuosamente…

- Mi Lord un gusto conocerlo a usted y a la Princesa -

Los humanos lo miraron raro pero para sorpresa de todos ella se quitó la capucha y dijo:

- Un placer conocerlo. No te puedo decir mi nombre y ya sabes porque -

El Matusalén palideció más de lo que estaba y asintió seriamente. Se giró a sus compañeros y ordenó que los dejaran entrar y hacer lo que necesitaran. Los humanos lo miraron raro y miraron a la muchacha. Los soldados al ver el emblema real de los Matusalenes bordado en su ropa se retiraron de la puerta de golpe. Ella sonrió y entro en la casa. El Matusalén miró a su Lord y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Los humanos se encogieron de hombros y el matusalén y su Señor entraron a la casa mientras el matusalén le explicaba unas cosas básicas de la familia en cuestión. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que se vio fue el destrozo de los muebles de la casa. Al entrar en la sala encontraron a un humano decapitado. Avanzaron al segundo piso y encontraron en la alcoba principal a una pareja de humanos totalmente quemados y los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles. En la entrada de la alcoba se encontró el cuerpo decapitado de un Matusalén que visiblemente había tratado de proteger a la pareja y los habitantes de la casa. Su espada estaba destrozada. Por toda la casa se encontraban tirados por los suelos a toda una horda de autojaggers destrozados. Súbitamente Kaya y Sergio olfatearon a la vez el aire y después de un breve intercambio de miradas Sergio corrió hacia el lugar del olor mientras Kaya permanecía para continuar la investigación.

Sergio salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegó al primer piso y salió por la puerta trasera que era guardada por un soldado que al verlo salir así sacó un radio e informó a su capitán de su salida intempestiva.

---------------------------------------

POV Krusnik Fénix

Llegué a una bodega a pocos pasos de la casa y vi que la puerta estaba asegurada. Levanté mi pierna derecha y de una potente patada la puerta explotó en pedazos. Entré por el agujero que había abierto y para sorpresa mía detrás de mi entraron dos soldados que custodiaban el lugar del crimen. Antes de que les dijera algo ellos se hicieron a mis lados y comenzaron a mirar el lugar. Al avanzar yo, ellos entraron en modo escolta. Suspiré pero no dije nada y encabecé al lugar donde sentía la sangre debido al fortísimo olor. Comencé a correr al escuchar con mi fino oído una lucha en el otro cuarto de la bodega. Llegué a unos pasos de la pared y susurré:

- Nanomáquina; Krusnik 05. Aprobado el funcionamiento al 40 -

Materialicé mi espada y mi arco con las flechas de luz. Ambos soldados entendieron de una lo que quería hacer y se retiraron de inmediato mientras yo cargaba dos flechas al arco y cuando ellos se cubrieron disparé las dos flechas a la vez que impactaron en el hormigón y lo volaron en pedazos. Me lancé de una y pasé por el agujero e ingresé en él. Salí al otro lado y pude observar como un tipo me miraba fijamente todavía con la mano levantada para darle un golpe mortal a una muchacha de unos quince años que estaba sangrando demasiado. El bajó su mano al verme, sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya mi Señor Caín tenía razón, el Maestro de los Hilos está en el Imperio Humano -

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dije recordando lo que Abel me había contado sobre Dietrich quien estaba muerto según él.

- Ahora entiendo porque Dietrich siempre decía que él no se consideraba el Maestro de los Hilos porque había alguien más joven que él y mejor. Por eso lo llamábamos el Maestro Marioneta - suspiró dramáticamente y continuó con burla – Maestro mi nombre es Solomon y soy sirviente de Caín y él me ha enviado a capturar y si no se dejaba, matar a esta mocosa quien tiene el poder del fuego y sabes es buena porque destruyó a mis sirvientes. Aunque he de decir que mi Fuego es más poderoso y no se que mi Señor ha visto en ella. Ella es muy linda y yo creo que la necesita como su juguete privado… -

Lo que dijo me enfureció en extremo y moviendo mis manos activé los hilos y con una velocidad asombrosa se los mandé al intruso. Este abrió sus ojos como platos y regateó mis hilos. Yo los retracté hasta que flotaran frente mío. Yo dije:

- Vaya eres rápido. Magnifico alguien poderoso. Oh como me voy a divertir contigo –

El tragó saliva y la muchacha se giró para verme y noté que su cara estaba llena de lágrimas pero en su rostro solo hallé resolución y furia. Solomon aprovechó mi distracción y con mucha rapidez me mandó una tanda de bolas de fuego y unas descargas eléctricas muy poderosas. Retracté los hilos totalmente en mis guantes y llevando una mano a mi espalda, tomé mi espada y la saqué de su funda. La tomé y la alcé al frente mío y dando un pequeño salto puse la espada al frente mío con una mano y bloqueé su ataque eléctrico. Las bolas de Fuego hicieron un arco y me atacaron por la espalda. Levanté mi otra mano y con un feroz golpe devolví una bola de Fuego a otra creando una explosión… las otras la golpeaba y estas volaban fuera de mi posición…unas hacia la pared y otras hacia el piso. Esto creo una tremenda humareda…

Corrí hacia la muchacha y al llegar a su lado la miré y ella miraba aterrada a alguien a mi espalda. Me giré para ver. Vi con asombro como habían dos encapuchados tratando de ver entre el humo. Sonreí era un par de gemelos, uno con el poder de la electricidad y el otro el poder del fuego.

Ambos encapuchados estaban perplejos de que haya parado sus descargas de poder. Los encapuchados sonrieron y uno dijo:

- Nos veremos Maestro de los Hilos, muy pronto. – Ellos desaparecieron como por encanto. Por la pared destruida entraron los dos soldados aturdidos por el poder desatado y pocos segundos después una muchacha ingresó a toda prisa hacia donde estaba y me dijo:

- Mi Señor, Maestro, lo siento se me ha escapado -

- Kaya… -

- Lo siento me sale sin pensar -

Asentí y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dije:

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera yo lo pude hacer -

Ella asintió y la muchacha herida se trató de incorporar, los dos soldados le ayudaron y Kaya preocupada dijo:

- Estas bien -

- Si lo estoy, gracias -

- Como te llamas – dije. Ella bajó su cabeza y dijo:

- Yo me llamo Sarah y tengo el poder de la Pyrokinesis -

Kaya y yo nos miramos. Kaya preguntó:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -

- No lo se – dijo sollozante – mis padres y el matusalén que nos cuidaba murieron protegiéndome – Kaya y yo contemplamos tristemente a la muchacha que lloraba con mucho sentimiento. Kaya la abrazó y yo cerré mis puños furioso y los soldados me observaron nerviosos al ver que mis manos alcanzaban a ver pámpanos de energía. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y al llegar a ella me giré diciéndole a la muchacha:

- Señorita, La Reina Esther a decidido montar un grupo élite de personas con poderes meta-humanos para proteger a la nación y a la Reina -

Sarah se nos quedó mirando como pensándolo. Yo suspiré y continué…

- Es tu decisión, luchando a nuestro lado podrás vengar a tus padres y puedas desarrollar y controlar tus poderes -

Sarah bajó la cabeza por un breve tiempo para luego levantarla y advertí que sus ojos brillaban llenos de poder y decisión. Ella dijo:

- Aquí ya no queda nada para mí. Estoy a sus órdenes -

Asentí y dije:

- Entiendo pero primero te ayudaremos a darles sepultura a tus padres y enviaré a mi hermano Matusalén a casa. Terminado esto hablaremos de lo demás -

Kaya, Sarah y yo salimos de lugar tristes y abatidos. Sarah estaba mostrando toda su fortaleza pero estaba que se derrumbaba, lo podía sentir. El grupo nuevo que la Reina Esther estaba creando tenía como uno de sus objetivos la paz entre matusalenes y humanos.

---------------------------------

POV Normal

Dos días después Sarah lloraba mientras se enterraban a sus padres. Estaba sorprendida porque la mismísima Reina y el Príncipe de los Matusalenes asistieron al entierro al igual que la Reina Esther. Estaba conmovida…los representantes de ambas razas estaban allí para darle ánimos. Al finalizar el entierro Sarah se acercó a la Reina Esther ya que la otra Reina le había dado el pésame y había salido de prisa y Sarah supo que tenía muchas obligaciones y no la culpó. Al llegar a la Altura de la Reina Esther y del Príncipe Matusalén se detuvo ya que los vio hablar seriamente. El Príncipe reparó en ella y dijo:

- Ven aquí sin temor -

Ella se acercó y al estar a su lado la Reina dijo:

- Ahora…Sarah debes decidir una cosa. Todavía faltan tres años para que seas considerada como adulto en el Imperio Humano aunque para nosotros ya eres un adulto - suspiró - te lo digo y es para evitar problemas y vayas a un orfanato. -

Sarah abrió sus ojos como platos considerando lo que le acababan de decir. La Reina continuó:

- Por eso, El Príncipe y yo te hemos preparado documentos como ciudadana de ambos Imperios y otros documentos para que quedes a cargo de Sergio o de mí -

Sarah miró a ambos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los abrazó agradecidamente. Cerró sus ojos por breve tiempo y al abrirlos dijo:

- No es por menospreciarte mi Reina pero he decidido estar con Sergio para que me enseñe a controlar mi poder sobre el fuego -

La Reina Esther asintió seria al igual que Sergio quien la miró fijamente para luego darle a la Reina un cabeceo afirmativo y dijo:

- Si lo permite mi Señora, la tomaré bajo mi custodia y le ayudaré en estos tres años básicamente, pero si ella pasa la mayoría de edad y no se quiere ir no la echaré y la seguiré ayudando hasta cuando lo crea ella conveniente -

- Que te he dicho acerca de mis títulos – dijo Esther cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

- Tú estas una línea por encima mío y yo solo te doy los respetos necesarios -

- Sergio… - dijo Esther aburrida y luego sus ojos brillaron y ella le dio un coscorrón divertido en la cabeza a su amigo y guardián, este se sobaba y hacia parodias de llorar como un niño causando las risas de Sarah, Kaya y Esther. Kaya cogió a su amigo de la oreja y dijo:

- Tenemos cosas que hacer en Byzantium, también hay que resolver lo de Sarah y el atentado del Papa -

Sarah los miró divertida mientras ellos se alejaban de la Reina y de ella. Ella y la Reina caminaron detrás de ellos. Sarah miraba al muchacho que había salvado su vida y a la niña que había conocido ese día. Estaba sorprendida por su forma de actuar entre si. La Reina Esther miró a Sarah y dijo:

- Lo que pasa es que Sergio y Kaya son pareja y ella ya no es una niña y Sergio tampoco. Ambos han madurado para su edad por las experiencias que han tenido en sus vidas. En el caso de Kaya ella tiene su cuerpo de niña ya que su vejez se detuvo al igual que en Sergio quien lleva casi cinco años así. – Sarah asintió y se preparó a servir al pueblo de sus nuevos amigos.

---------------------------------

POV Sarah

Al otro día fui despertada por una sirvienta del palacio quien me ayudó a bañarme y arreglarme para mi turbación ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones. Cuarenta minutos después descendí guiada por la sirvienta al comedor. Entre tanto la sirvienta me comentó que ella había sido asignada para mi servicio por la Reina Esther y por Sergio Nightroad. Al entrar en el amplio comedor vi a Sergio y a Kaya bebiendo de unas copas con un líquido rojizo. Tragué saliva al verlos beber eso pero de un suspiro traté de tranquilizarme sabiendo que no me iban a hacer daño y desde ya esperé acostumbrarme a sus hábitos alimenticios. Me senté a lado izquierdo de Sergio y nos trajeron el desayuno. Para mi sorpresa también le sirvieron comida en grandes cantidades a Sergio y a Kaya quienes comenzaron a comer como si nunca hubieran probado bocado. Miré a los sirvientes que les servían varios platos ya acostumbrados a su voraz apetito. Yo comencé a desayunar con calma, sin prisa. La Reina pareció ver en mi rostro la confusión porque me dijo:

- Ellos no son Matusalenes. Ambos son Krusniks, vampiros que se alimentan de la sangre de vampiros y también pueden comer normalmente como tú o yo -

Asentí entendiendo el porque de su rara alimentación. M e encogí de hombros y continué desayunando. Al finalizar el desayuno la Reina dijo:

- Kaya, Sarah quedáis a cargo de mi amigo Sergio. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -

La Reina se retiró apresuradamente y Sergio se restregó los ojos con pereza para luego ponerse de pie. También lo hice y le pregunté:

- A quien me tengo que reportar -

Kaya y Sergio sonrieron. Él me contestó:

- A nadie, desde ayer estas reportada con tu jefe porque yo lo soy -

Asentí más relajada y los tres salimos a las afueras del palacio en los hermosos jardines para que Sergio continuara el entrenamiento de Kaya, el suyo propio y el mío. Al medio día la Reina solicitó la presencia de Sergio en la sala del trono. Al entrar Sergio, Kaya y yo hicimos una profunda reverencia y Esther dijo:

- Les tengo dos misiones para ustedes. Kaya quiero que permanezcas aquí y tu mi amigo quiero que localices a tu atacante y lo traigas vivo ante mí…Sarah – dijo la Reina dirigiéndose a mí. – Quiero que vayas con él y lo acompañes para que le pongas atención y ganes experiencia – Sergio miró a Kaya y ella asintió tranquila dándole una sonrisa amorosa. Sergio desvió su mirada hacia su Reina y asintió. Le di una inclinación de respeto a la Reina y salí del salón del Trono detrás de mi nuevo amigo y mentor…

-------------------------

POV Normal

La Reina y Kaya vieron salir del salón a Sergio y a Sarah. Al cerrarse las puertas Esther miró a Kaya y dijo:

- He mandado a Sergio lejos. Ahora puedo saber ¿Qué tienes planeado para él? -

Kaya se puso roja como un tomate pero contestó cabizbaja:

- Mi Señora quiero ofrecerle una cena y una pequeña reunión especial -

La Reina asintió y dijo:

- ¡¡Claro que si!! – Se levantó de su trono de un salto y con alegría continuó – Claro que te ayudo y cae como anillo al dedo porque Sergio cumple años en dos días -

Kaya se asombró y sonrió contentamente. Esther ordenó que le trajeran a Kaya una silla y un guardia se la trajo. Kaya se sentó y ambas muchachas comenzaron a organizar la reunión por el muchacho a quien ambas le debían la vida y de que estuvieran donde estaban…

--------------------------------------------------

_I Know this, we'll not remain forever…_

**Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre…**

_However, it's Beautiful…_

**Pero son tan hermosos…**

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile._

**Tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa.**

_They're my treasure._

**Son mi tesoro.**

_It's hard to forget_

**Son difíciles de olvidar.**

_I wish there was a solution…_

**Ojalá hubiese una solución…**

_Don't spend your time in confusion_.

**No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote.**

_I will turn back now and spread…_

**Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_Higher and Higher in the skyes…_

**Alto y más alto en el cielo…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_I cross the sky just keep on flying…_

**Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…**

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa _

**Lo que está cayendo del cielo…**

_are wa ame de wa nakute…_

**No es lluvia…**

**------------------------------**

**AN: **

**Perdonen por la demora aunque si escribí harto. Espero agregar más pronto capitulos de las series que tengo en FF...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trinity Blood **

**Chapter 3**

**THE NEW MEMBER**

**THE WITCH**

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu_

**Duermo contigo frente al espejo **

_Usebeni no yubisaki_

**Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos… **

_Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete_

**Al colocar las manos en tus labios… **

_Kuchibiru o fusaida_

**Es cuando muestras tu fragilidad **

_Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita_

**Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo… **

_Ima wa futari omoidesezu ¡Oh_**!**

**Pero ahora las hemos olvidado, ¡Oh! **

_Boku wa naze, kaze no youni_

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento… **

_Yumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu_

**como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo? **

_Hane ga nai, naze_

**¿Por qué no tengo alas? **

_Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni_

**Como las estrellas como la luna… **

_Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu_

**Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche **

_Hane ga nai, ¡Ah!_

**No tengo alas… ¡Ah! **

----------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**THE NEW MEMBER:**** THE WITCH**

Sergio y Sarah estaban en una casa en donde había ocurrido una masacre terrible de Matusalenes. A su lado se encontraba un androide de batalla para escoltar y ayudar al príncipe. El androide estaba usando sus sensores en los cadáveres para buscar pistas de lo ocurrido.

- Que barbaridad ¿No es cierto? – comentó Sarah

- Hay quince cuerpos en total - interrumpió el androide antes de que el Príncipe Matusalén pudiera contestar algo – todos ellos son vampiros

- Justo como pensaba -

- Las vértebras cervicales, el corazón…Se han destruido los unos a los otros utilizando los puntos débiles de los vampiros con precisión -

- Entonces esto apunta a luchas internas – dijo Sergio preocupado

- Es imposible responder eso – contestó el androide levantando su arma. – No hay suficientes datos - El androide miró las manchas de sangre que Sarah estaba observando y dijo:

- He confirmado huellas de ocho vampiros huyendo del área. ¿Central? -

- Hemos confirmado la situación -

- Y la persecución de los que han huido -

- He determinado algunos puntos que pueden ser escondites potenciales de la banda de vampiros pícaros -

- Vamos a echar un vistazo -

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada del sótano donde el androide fue el primero en entrar seguido por Sarah y el Príncipe cerraba la comitiva. Al llegar al fondo Sarah y su compañero notaron que estaban en una despensa de vino ya que había envases de vidrio para llenar así como unas gigantescas tolvas llenas de vino para añejar. El androide avanzó con sus manos en sus armas listas para disparar al menor movimiento y Sarah lo siguió creando llamas en sus manos. Sergio avanzó atrás de Sarah listo para usar los hilos de sus guantes.

De repente detrás de un tonel surgió una niña pelirroja que corrió hacia la salida pero el androide le disparó justo cuando ella iba a poner el siguiente paso lo que causó que se detuviera en seco. Sergio se interpuso, alzó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y cubriéndola dijo:

- ¡No dispares! ¡Naga! -

El androide al ver la niña en brazos de su Amo bajó su arma. Sergio la miró

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sido secuestrada por los vampiros pícaros verdad? Si es eso, ahora esta todo bien, estas a salvo. Nosotros somos… -

La niña alzó dos de sus dedos temblorosamente hacia Sergio quien la miraba expectante. La niña tocó su frente y Sergio se vio en medio de una pesadilla….

Sergio soltó a la niña y cayó al piso inconciente. La niña comenzó a correr pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras una bola de fuego estalló en la primera escalera deteniendo a la muchacha mientras el androide apuntaba a la niña en la frente. La niña pudo notar que el láser del arma le apuntaba el centro de su frente. La niña notó que la muchacha tenía su mano derecha envuelta en llamas lo que le causó impresión, ella le preguntó…

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sergio Nightroad? – Ella se acercó a la inmóvil niña y arrodillándose apretó - ¿Quiero una respuesta?...¿Quien eres tú? -

La niña con agilidad repitió el proceso pero soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas mientras Sarah detenía abruptamente su poder telepático defensivo. La niña la miraba aterrada pero Sarah dijo:

- Tu poder no sirve contra mí ni contra él. No te lo diré porque a él no pero conmigo no funciona porque poseo poderes telepáticos y me ayuda a crear una defensa para estos casos. Has cogido a mi amigo fuera de base porque no te veía como amenaza y confiaba en ti. La has embarrado porque solo quería ayudarte y tú de esa forma le respondes. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho al Príncipe de los Matusalenes? -

--------------

POV Sergio Nightroad

_Un niño de siete años corría por una calle amplia huyendo de dos matusalenes. El niño ingresó a una casa y vio con horror como sus padres luchaban al lado de dos miembros de la Inquisición contra varios humanos y un par de matusalenes. El niño trató de ayudarlos pero no tuvo tiempo ya que los matusalenes los apuñalaron con una rapidez sorprendente a los cuatro y cayeron al piso y su sangre manchó el piso de mármol de la casa. El niño furioso levantó el arma sangrienta de su madre e iba a disparar cuando los matusalenes se protegieron con una muchacha pelirroja de unos 13 años. El niño al ver a su hermana en los brazos de esos asesinos titubeó, los matusalenes aprovecharon y cogieron a la niña y la violaron ante sus ojos para luego arrancarle el corazón. El niño vio como tiraron el cuerpo inerte de su hermana como un vil muñeco contra un mueble. El niño llorando disparó varias veces…dando un poderoso grito…_

En ese momento Sergio despertó en medio de un grito que hizo temblar la iglesia donde se encontraban. Al tratar de calmarse y tras conseguirlo un poco notó que estaba con Sarah. Sergio estaba recostado en una de las bancas de la iglesia y Sarah estaba de pie con las manos en su pecho seguramente del susto que había tenido. Sarah dijo:

- ¿Te has despertado? -

- Sarah… ¿Qué es lo que acabo de…? -

- Estabas soñando. ¿No es así?-

- Bueno, si -

- Esa es la habilidad de esa pequeña niña. – Ella suspiró y continuó – El Cardenal a pedido una nueva elección para el próximo papa y el mismo se ha postulado. De paso logró echar a Catherina de su puesto. Ha enviado aquí a un hombre del Vaticano para investigarla – Sergio miró a su amiga y se mordió los labios al ver el documento legal que le mostraba su amiga y compañera. El asintió y miró al frente pensativo.

------------

Cerca de allí en una oficina interna la niña estaba sentada en una silla al frente de una mesa. Ella le preguntó al hombre que la vigilaba…

- Ey ¿Quién eres tú?– Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del androide dijo con una mueca de desagrado - ¿Que tipo más antipático?

----------------

_**De vuelta con Sarah y Sergio**_

- Elizabeth Siether…El Santo Oficio de la Inquisición ya ha ordenado que sea arrestada por brujería. – dijo Sarah furiosa

- ¿Brujería? ¿Una niña tan pequeña? -

- Su habilidad es llamada "Contacto Telepático" Debe ser descendiente de los Psíquicos creados por la Ingeniería Genética, tecnología que floreció en los días anteriores al Armagedon… -

Fueron interrumpidos por el miembro del Vaticano. Un hombre muy alto con cabellos rubio muy corto que le quedaban de punta y con unas gafas en su nariz. Con una cicatriz que bajaba de su ojo derecho hasta casi su mandíbula. El hombre dijo:

- Meramente con tocar a alguien puede controlar su voluntad e incluso forzarlo a matar a quien quiera. El primer incidente fue hace tres años. Su padre biológico golpeó a su mujer hasta matarla y después se suicidó. Luego fue acogida en un orfanato pero los asesinatos a su alrededor no hacían sino que aumentar dramáticamente -

Sergio miró a Sarah quien asintió a él. El chico bufó y el padre dijo enfadado…

- Se burla de mí -

- No padre solo me acuerdo de alguien chistoso e idiota no más. Continué -

El cura lo miró y Sergio dijo:

- Fue ella la que hizo eso a esos vampiros de Contramundi que encontramos y que se mataron entre ellos -

- Efectivamente – contestó Sarah. El cura dijo con aire pomposo

- El Cardenal Francesco me ordenó investigar el asunto incluida su relación con el Contramundi antes de entregarla al Santo Oficio de la Inquisición -

El cura se dio la vuelta. Sergio y Sarah se incorporaron y lo siguieron con rabia pintada en sus rostros.

----------------

_**En el cuarto un rato más tarde**_

La niña le regó el agua del vaso en la cara al cura. Sergio y Sarah cerraron sus ojos. Al abrirlos Sergio le guiñó un ojo a la niña que lo vio y lo miró interrogativamente. El cura dijo molesto:

- Eso ha sido bastante rudo de tu parte. Vas a ser enviada a Roma y encarcelada en el Convento de Santa Isabel. -

Sarah soltó un suspiró enfadado que el cura no notó

- ¿Podrás hablarnos de tus poderes primero? – preguntó melosamente

La niña guardó silencio obstinadamente. Sergio al ver que la niña estaba furiosa dijo:

- Quisiera hablar con ella un momento… ¿Podríamos estar a solas un rato? -

El cura se giró a mirarlo y dijo:

- Esta bien porque me pidieron cooperar con los humanos de este Imperio. Tiene unos minutos no los desaproveche tengo que encontrarme con el mensajero del convento -

El cura se puso de pie y salió dando un portazo. Sergio se sentó en la silla que el cura había dejado libre. Sarah se hizo detrás de la niña y le puso una mano en el hombro y Sergio notó que a su saco le implantó algo pero no le puso mucho cuidado para que la niña no lo notase. Sergio dijo para romper el hielo entre los dos:

- Te gustan muchos los gatos ¿Verdad? -

La niña cerró sus ojos y contestó:

- Antes…cuidaba a muchos gatos…cuando mamá y papá aún estaban vivos -

- Hace un momento has actuado como un gato para asustar al cura ese. Miaauuu -

La niña se sobresaltó para luego bajar su cabeza

- Entonces supongo que eso me convierte en un sucio gato callejero -

- Un gato callejero…no quería decir eso – dijo Sergio con tristeza

- Odio a los humanos. Cuando se enteran de mi existencia intentan matarme o capturarme. Incluso mamá y papá eran así. Vieron mis habilidades como una monstruosidad e intentaron matarme. Los vampiros también, ellos solo me secuestraron por que soy un monstruo. Al final, todo el mundo es mi enemigo. Este mundo está lleno de enemigos -

- Eso es cierto a mi me pasó también pero es gracias a él que he podido encontrar una razón para luchar y vivir. Déjate ayudar por favor – comentó Sarah con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Ese punto de vista no te llevará a ningún sitio Liza – Sergio explicó, se incorporó y caminó hacia la ventana sin ver como la niña lo miraba con algo de interés. Sergio de repente se giró con suavidad y le dijo:

- No debes convertir al mundo entero en tu enemigo. En cualquier caso Sarah y yo somos tus amigos Elizabeth -

La niña con su cabeza gacha dijo:

- Déjame sola -

- Eso no te servirá -

- Nunca debería haber nacido. No tiene ningún sentido que viva -

- Eso no es verdad para nadie en este mundo. No pasa nada Elizabeth -

- ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo?

- Por qué se parece a alguien…

- ¿A Alguien? -

--------------------------

_**Mientras tanto en la puerta de afuera**_

- Central a Naga – dijo una voz en el oído del androide – Estas son las órdenes de tu creador… -

---------------------

Sergio, Sarah y Elizabeth salieron del cuarto hacia las afueras de la Iglesia para comprarle algo a la niña. El androide los siguió de cerca. Cuando estaba pasando las sillas el androide levantó sus manos y soltó un disparo que pegó en una silla unos pocos centímetros delante de la niña. Los tres se giraron para ver a Naga atrás de ellos.

- Vuelve -

El androide disparó otra vez y a la niña le temblaron las piernas.

- Si continúas con tu fuga, te ejecutaré aquí mismo -

- ¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué te sucede Naga? – dijo Sarah

- Es una orden. Si Elizabeth intenta escapar, matadla sin esperar a la Inquisición. Porque es un arma viviente. Es una amenaza para la Humanidad. -

- ¿Te lo ha ordenado Esther? -

- Afirmativo - En los informes de la banda de vampiros pícara figuran los secuestros de otros Telépatas de Contacto. Trataremos casos similares en el futuro. -

- Antes destruirla que entregarla al enemigo, ¿verdad que sí? – dijo Sergio con rabia

- Afirmativo -

- ¡No dejaré que se salgan con la suya! – gritó Sergio al androide

- ¡Señor, ya basta! ¡Volverán a morir personas por mi culpa! ¡Sin tocarlas, la gente muere a mí alrededor! ¡Sigo pensando que debería morir! – gritó Elizabeth entre sollozos.

- ¡No! ¡No lo digas ni en broma! -

- ¿Pretendes desafiarme, Krusnik? Te opones a mí. -

- ¿Entiendes mi postura? -

- Afirmativo. Considero que no hay otra opción. Rescribiendo la señal de enemigo-aliado y miembro de la agencia del Imperio Humano Sergio Nightroad. De acuerdo con la Ley número 333: "Violación de las normas de Albion". Procedo a la eliminación de Sergio Nightroad. -

Sergio cogiendo a Elizabeth entre sus brazos siguió a Sarah quien corría hacia la puerta de la Iglesia en medio de una lluvia de balas. Ambos corrieron hasta un callejón y entraron a él mientras Naga disparaba sin cesar contra ellos. Sergio sacó su arma pero antes de siquiera terminar de sacarla el arma salió de su alcance por un disparo del Androide. La niña se asustó.

- Mi Lord…-

- Cotejando mi previsión, Es inútil, Nightroad. No puedes derrotarme con tus especificaciones. -

La niña le haló el brazo a Sergio quien la miró y sonrió. Sarah susurró.

- No te preocupes. -

En ese momento el joven se puso un par de guantes en sus manos y con una velocidad increíble salió de su escondite y activó los hilos golpeando una de las armas de androide mandándola contra el piso y en ese momento un cable de corriente de alto poder impactaba en el pecho del androide y este caía al piso en medio de una nube de humo.

- Lo siento, Naga– murmuró Sergio mirando como al androide le salía humo

- ¡Mi Lord! – gritó Elizabeth preocupada

- No pasa nada – contestó el chico con calma. Elizabeth miró al hombre y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver lo mismo que Sergio…no era un ser vivo…por eso su poder no le había funcionado.

- ¿Es una... máquina? -

- Sí. No es humano, sino una máquina -

- Agente Especial de la Agencia ASSA…Nombre en clave: Naga. Tus poderes no le afectarán -

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía -

- Tiene un sistema de auto-regeneración. No está muerto -

- Pero... -

Los tres se ven interrumpidos por una monja que dijo:

- Perdone, ¿Lord Nigthroad? – ella mira a su alrededor mirando los cables soltando todavía chispas y la pequeña destrucción que ocasionó la minipelea - ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- Esto... Hermana... estábamos probando...el sistema de auto-regeneración con unos ejercicios, ¿Lo... ve? -

La monja los miró de manera rara que ninguno de los tres vio. Ella sonrió y se presentó

- Soy la Hermana Louise, de la Iglesia de Santa Isabel. Vengo a llevarme a Elise.

Elizabeth, Sarah y Sergio se miran al mismo tiempo. La niña baja su cabeza muy triste y dándose la vuelta miró a la monja. Sergio sonrió y la niña se despidió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Gracias, Mi Lord…no…hermano grande -

Ambas se pierden por las calles de la ciudad mientras Sarah y Sergio se cargan el androide para esperar su reactivación. Sarah puso al androide en un banco de la iglesia mientras Sergio miraba al infinito con una cara muy triste y murmuró:

- Cuídate…Eliza… -

En ese momento entra el cura con una monja bajita algo gorda pero con una mirada llena de ternura. El cura avanzó hacia ellos. El chico se giró a mirarlo y dijo:

- ¿Mi Lord? -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó señalando al androide y seguramente al ver los destrozos de afuera

- Esto... pues... -

- ¿Y Elise? -

- La Hermana Louise ya se la llevó a casa -

El cura abrió sus ojos como platos. El cura dijo:

- Esta señora es la Hermana Louise -

Sergio y Sarah abren sus ojos llenos de asombro y rabia al saber que habían sido burlados. Sarah dio un gruñido y Sergio dijo apretando los dientes

- ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Debo darme prisa, Elise está en peligro! -

Sarah sacó de su bolsillo un rastreador y Sergio sonrió diciendo:

- Hombre precavido, vale por dos –

Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo a toda prisa de la Iglesia con dirección desconocida buscando a Elizabeth. Un par de minutos después dentro de la Iglesia el androide se incorporó…

- Recuperación del sistema al 60%. Reiniciando modo de búsqueda. Prosiguiendo tareas de persecución y eliminación del objetivo -

-----------------------

En una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad la mujer entraba en la puerta arrastrando a una niña rubia mientras la agarraba de sus manos con un par de guantes negros. Subieron por unas escaleras mientras los subordinados de la mujer la miraban subir encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo en su juego de cartas. La mujer entró a un cuarto y sentó a la niña a una silla metálica y la amarró con fuerza causando que de la niña surgieran lágrimas. La mujer se retiró a la ventana y sonrió divertida.

- Los de ASSA son unos incompetentes. ¿Verdad, pequeño monstruo? Otra vez juntas -

- Vampiro -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa forma? Maldita abominación. No volverás a salirte con la tuya. Tus poderes, no funcionan si no tocas a alguien, como tantas veces ya me has demostrado. Serás un regalo perfecto para Rosen Kreuz. -

- ¿Rosen... Kreuz? – Elizabeth susurró espantada

- Maldita seas, siempre me tomas por tonta. ¿No estás acostumbrada a estar rodeada de cadáveres? Comparados contigo, somos unas hermosas criaturas -

- Yo... nunca quise matar a nadie – contestó Elizabeth entre sollozos estrangulados

- Sigue hablando... ¡Asesina! Eres una abominación. Ni eres humana, ni eres una de nosotros. No tienes a nadie... de tu parte -

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos como platos cuando una memoria vino a su mente y una imagen se materializó ante sus ojos. Sergio Nightroad y Sarah la miraban con cariño y Sergio decía

- _Al menos Sarah y yo... estamos de tu parte._ -

Elizabeth levantó su mirada al techo del cuarto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Sálveme! ¡Sálveme! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermana! -

Justo en ese momento una poderosa explosión remeció toda la iglesia causando que las ventanas del cuarto explotaran en pedazos. La Vampiresa se retiró con rapidez gritando:

- Mierda, ¿cómo nos han encontrado? -

En el piso de abajo Sergio y Sarah mataban a los vampiros con una terrible furia. Los vampiros caían como moscas ante el poder de ambos chicos. Las bolas de fuego calcinaban a los Vampiros y los Hilos de Sergio desmembraban a los vampiros como si cortara mantequilla. En ese momento entró por la puerta el androide quien alzó sus armas hacia ellos. Dudó un momento, las bajó y dijo:

- Despejado -

En ese momento desde la cima de las escaleras la vampiresa saltó y atacó al androide pero Sarah con un bólido hizo que esquivara el ataque y cayera detrás de los tres.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nightroad? -

- Sarah pon a salvo a Elizabeth y Naga te lo dejo todo si llego a perder el control -

- Afirmativo – contestó el androide

Saraha corrió hacia las escaleras y Naga permanecía inmóvil dándole cobertura a la muchacha. Sergio alzó sus manos y la vampiresa dijo:

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo así que si pierde el control...?! ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! -

- Soy un humano, como tú y Elisa. Nanomáquina, Krusnik 05. Aprobado funcionamiento al 40%. -

Al ver el cambio de Sergio la vampiresa dijo sorprendida…

- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Eres uno de nosotros? -

El muchacho rió y contestó divertido

- Soy un Krusnik. Un Vampiro, que bebe la sangre de los Vampiros -

Al terminar de decir eso Sergio se lanzó contra la vampiresa que salió a su encuentro. Hubo un destello de poder y al aclararse Sergio estaba empalado por la espada de la vampiresa pero ella forcejeaba para sacarla y el chico no se lo permitía. El chico comenzó a absorber la sangre de la vampiresa porque de ella comenzó a jadear y su piel a arrugarse gimiendo…

- ¡Detente! -

Sergio la miró con odio y con un movimiento de su mano rompió la espada y con los hilos le cortó el brazo de la misma y le perforó el pecho de un balazo. Sergio dijo al ver a la vampiresa caer al piso:

- Esto es por mi padre y mi madre….su armas son tu destrucción -

Sergio se retiró del lugar detrás de Sarah y el androide mientras con una de sus uñas hacia una muesca en la culata de su arma, la guardaba y regresaba a la normalidad. Afuera de la iglesia la niña se zafó de Sarah y corrió a Sergio y de un saltó se metió en su regazo y lo abrazó afectuosamente.

- ¡Hermano! -

- ¡Te vas a manchar! -

- ¡Me da igual, déjame hacerlo! -

Sergio sonrió a su bufonada y se dejó abrazar de la niña que lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. En ese momento el clic de un arma se oyó y la voz del androide llenó el lugar diciendo:

- Mi orden es, eliminar las amenazas -

- ¡¡NAGA!! -

El androide le ignoró e hizo clic pero no salió ningún tiro. Con furia Sergio lo desmembró usando sus hilos de sus guantes. El androide no tuvo una oportunidad y quedó en el piso hecho pedazos y Sarah lo hizo explotar cuando le lanzó una bola de fuego. En ese momento Sergio se giró fastidiado y con su mano libre usó sus hilos que todavía no había retractado y despedazó a la vampiresa que estaba en medio del aire con intención de atacarles. La vampiresa murió en el acto al Sergio aplastar su corazón con su pie todavía llevando a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Sergio miró al cielo y sonrió. Elizabeth miró al chico nerviosa ya que se había vuelto un demonio para salvarla. Se sintió tan feliz que lo abrazó de nuevo esta vez uniendo su mejilla con la de él. Sergio se dejó hacer con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sarah más allá sonrió divertida a los chicos. En ese momento Sergio tomó a Sarah de la cintura…ella se agarró de Sergio sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Los tres se elevaron en el aire y volaron hacia la ciudad sin notar como unos gemelos observaban su huida desde su escondite entre los arboles del bosquecillo del lugar…

-----------------------

En un gigantesco salón había una reunión grande de unos seres de diferentes aspectos. Los Gemelos comentaban lo ocurrido y el jefe un hombre rubio de aspecto humano pero el hombre no tenía brazos. El sujeto frunció el seño y dijo furioso:

-¡¡COMO DEJAN QUE ESCAPEN…ESA MOCOSA ES VITAL PARA MIS PLANES!! –

Los gemelos explican quienes le rescataron y el hombre rubio suspiró fastidiado

- Vaya, vaya con que el niño de la Reina del Imperio del Vampiro. Hum esto complica nuestros planes. – Se quedó pensativo y dijo al cabo de varios minutos:

- Necesito que se dispersen y busquen en todo el planeta sin llamar la atención de esos idiotas. Los Rozen Cruz necesitan soldados para la futura guerra. Yo Caín seré el señor de este mundo -

Hubo un rugido de alegría mientras Caín se sentaba en una silla al frente de una pantalla gigante al frente suyo. Detrás de él se encontraba un humano con una bata de médico, los gemelos, un hombre alto y musculoso con una gorra que le tapaba la cara. A su lado había un hombre vestido elegantemente y al lado de este había dos mujeres; una de las cuales tenía unos tatuajes en sus brazos y una guadaña de grotescas dimensiones; la otra tenía un arma grande y antigua entre sus brazos. Al frente de ellos había un gigantesco salón y cerca de mil soldados del vampiro estaban de pie firmes y listos para la batalla.

Caín dijo:

- Ahora necesito que tú Siobah Sith, vayas y me busques algo -

La mujer con el arma de fuego antigua avanzó y se inclinó ante él y recibió una fotografía de su amo. Ella cabeceó y se retiró del lugar. Caín habló:

- Pleguis, necesito que los distraigas porque la misión de ella es delicada y es en el Vaticano donde vi el objeto por última vez - El hombre vestido elegantemente cabeceó saliendo detrás de la mujer.

En su mente Caín dijo:

- _Muy pronto…la piedra de Threbe será mía_ -

Caín miró la pantalla frente de sí que mostraba Roma, Albion, Byzantium y otras ciudades importantes mientras que con ayuda del doctor planeaban la estrategia de conquista….

------------------------

**En el siguiente episodio **

_**The Phantom**_

_**Parte 1: The Power Of Threbe**_

Se sabrá de un objeto de antes del Armagedón con un poder terrible y que se buscan desde hace mucho tiempo por muchos bandos…el origen de los Krusniks y mucho más.

No te lo pierdas…

--------------------------------------------------

_I Know this, we'll not remain forever…_

**Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre…**

_However, it's Beautiful…_

**Pero son tan hermosos…**

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile._

**Tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa.**

_They're my treasure._

**Son mi tesoro.**

_It's hard to forget_

**Son difíciles de olvidar.**

_I wish there was a solution…_

**Ojalá hubiese una solución…**

_Don't spend your time in confusion_.

**No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote.**

_I will turn back now and spread…_

**Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_Higher and Higher in the skyes…_

**Alto y más alto en el cielo…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_I cross the sky just keep on flying…_

**Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…**

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa _

**Lo que está cayendo del cielo…**

_are wa ame de wa nakute…_

**No es lluvia…**


	4. El Poder de la Piedra de Threbe

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu_

**Duermo contigo frente al espejo **

_Usebeni no yubisaki_

**Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos… **

_Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete_

**Al colocar las manos en tus labios… **

_Kuchibiru o fusaida_

**Es cuando muestras tu fragilidad **

_Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita_

**Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo… **

_Ima wa futari omoidesezu ¡Oh_**!**

**Pero ahora las hemos olvidado, ¡Oh! **

_Boku wa naze, kaze no youni_

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento… **

_Yumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu_

**como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo? **

_Hane ga nai, naze_

**¿Por qué no tengo alas? **

_Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni_

**Como las estrellas como la luna… **

_Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu_

**Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche **

_Hane ga nai, ¡Ah!_

**No tengo alas… ¡Ah! **

**Capitulo 4**

_**The Phantom**_

_**Parte 1: The Power Of Threbe**__** Stone**_

En una especie de base subterránea Caín hablaba con el hombre con una gorra militar que le cubría el rostro…

- Sabes de la ubicación de esa piedra –

- Sí, Señor. Sé donde se ubica, sin embargo no puedo entrar allí. Ningún Krusnik, vampiro o un ser que no sea humano puede entrar allí. Enviaste a esa para distraer la atención de ASSA, ella es gastable lo mismo que Plegius –

- Veo él porque eres mi segundo. El Doc tiene la respuesta para eso –

En ese momento el Doc entró en el cuarto e hizo una reverencia a Caín y luego dijo:

- Mi Señor, el clon está listo para cuando lo necesites –

Caín sonrió afectadamente a eso y contestó:

- Envíalo a recuperar la piedra que está oculta, que no se deje ver por nadie y si eso sucede que elimine al que lo vio. Plegius y Siobah le harán la cobertura –

- Entendido Señor, como ordene –

El doc salió del lugar con prisa. El hombre de la gorra permaneció en silencio mientras Caín estudiaba unas pantallas cerca de él.

Mientras tanto en Byzantium Seth, Sergio y Kaya estaban en la sala del trono en plena reunión con todos los nobles de la nación del vampiro. Sergio estaba parado al lado de Seth y Seth estaba sentada en su cúpula donde solo se escuchaba salir su voz. Kaya también estaban dentro de esa cúpula. Afuera Mirka Fortuna dirigía la reunión.

- Mis hijos he de comunicarles un terrible suceso. El Baron de Luxor ha sido asesinado por el Maestro Marioneta que murió debido a la traición de su Señor. Caín líder de la Orden Rosencruz y es el responsable de la muerte de muchos matusalenes…y de muchos terrans. Se pensaba que eran los terrans los responsables pero gracias a la intervención de la ahora Reina Esther y del Papa se pudo saber quién era realmente el culpable. La furia que debemos descargar no está con los terrans sino con los miembros de la Orden esa. En ella hay por supuesto Terrans, Matusalenes y un Ser superior…..su nombre es Caín. Mi hijo tiene más información sobre él. –

Sergio dijo:

- Lo poco que he podido averiguar es que por supuesto es un ser muy poderoso, pero con un detalle….Ustedes nunca se ha puesto a pensar lo siguiente –

Todos los nobles miraron la cúpula y el chico continuó…

- Los humanos se comen la carne de los animales y las plantas…los vampiros beben la sangre de los humanos…pero… ¿Quién bebe la sangre de los vampiros? –

Todos se miraron angustiados y Sergio continuó…

- A ese ser se le llama un Krusnik…un vampiro que bebe la sangre de los vampiros y está acompañado por todo un séquito de seguidores….un par de gemelos con poder de Pyroquinesis y el poder sobre la electricidad, una mujer matusalén con poder de crear ilusiones, un Hombre que tiene la capacidad de transformarse el lobo…una matusalén con un mosquete mágico de las eras perdidas, tiene un Científico de su lado, un humano de hecho. Hay un Matusalén que posee el poder de usar unas cartas de poker que estallan al contacto de algo o simplemente cortan cosas como si tuviesen un borde filoso. Esos son los que he podido averiguar, pero tengan por seguro que hay muchos más que desconozco. –

La nobleza Matusalén miraba a la Duquesa de Moldova quien estaba tranquila y el chico hijo de la emperatriz hablaba con una tranquilidad aterradora como si dijera el clima o algo por el estilo. Mirka caminó hacia un aparato y todos pudieron ver que era un hológrafo. Allí se desplegó la batalla del chico contra los gemelos pero se cortaba para no mostrar el rostro de Sergio o de su amiga. Mirka al finalizar la secuencia de la pelea se giró a los Matusalenes para que estos retrocedieran varios pasos. Mirka le preguntó:

- Mi Lord, en esa pelea ¿conseguiste algo de información? –

- No Mi Lady, ellos huyeron y menos mal porque no hubiera podido con ellos a no ser que destapara unas cosas –

- Ya veo – contestó la rubia entendiendo al chico. Los otros nobles matusalenes sentían al chico como un simple humano pero sabían que eso era una tapa. Seth desde su escondite dijo:

- Sergio, tengo una misión para ti y para Kaya en Venencia –

Sergio miró a Seth dentro de la cúpula y ella continuó…

- La Cardenal Catherina Sforza viaja a la ciudad debido a una reliquia encontrada que será llevada a ese lugar y es muy posible que Contramundi le haga mínimo un atentado. Tu misión será traerme vivo a su líder y a los otros puedes disponer de ellos –

- Entendido, madre. Parto cuando me des la orden –

- Partirás mañana, en Venecia te encontrarás con un Cura que será su compañero en la misión. Abel piensa que así reforzaremos nuestros lazos con los Terrans. –

Sergio cabeceó no contento con eso pero le permitió ir. Los nobles miraron a la cúpula donde estaba su príncipe y su Emperatriz, el Duque de Varsovia preguntó…

- Mi Señora, no mandas con él una escolta –

- No, Duque…mi hijo es fuerte y un simple matusalén no le hará daño, además con escolta llamarían la atención y eso no es bueno para la misión y para mi hijo quien debe permanecer oculto de miradas extrañas todo lo posible. Esto es para que Caín no lo ponga como posible blanco. Los que están en esta reunión son mis hijos más confiables y el que divulgue que conocen que tengo un heredero y de lo que aquí se habló, yo misma los mataré ¿entendido? –

Los nobles se miraron y cabecearon tragando saliva llenos de susto ante el temor de morir asesinados por su Emperatriz.

A la mañana siguiente el Duque de Varsovia quien había sido asignado para la seguridad de Sergio y Kaya les llevó a una nave de pasajeros de baja importancia para que pudieran viajar a Varsovia sin contratiempos. El Matusalén los llevó a sus cuartos dentro de la nave. Allí los dos chicos se sentaron en dos sillas y el Duque puso una rodilla en tierra y esperó instrucciones de parte del Príncipe de los Matusalenes. Estaba realmente honrado de que les hubiera dejado conocer sus rostros y se juró ayudarlos aún si eso le costase la vida. Sergio al ver esto en los ojos del Matusalén sus rasgos se pusieron de piedra, el chico dijo:

- Duque, usted no tiene porque dar su vida por nada. Es más bien el deber mío y de mi madre velar por nuestras personas. Yo le pido que cumpla con su deber, sé que hay momentos donde hay que arriesgar el pellejo y lo entiendo pero no quiero que usted pierda la vida por mí, debes tener hijos que te esperan. Duque puedes volver a tus deberes que yo me encargo de todo. Puedes partir en paz –

El Duque miraba al chico con los ojos asombrados y entendió a Mirka Fortuna cuando ellos habían hablado en privado. El Duque le sonrió al Príncipe, se puso de pie, se despidió de ellos y abandonó el camarote. Afuera ordenó a una escuadra de ocho matusalenes que subieran a bordo y que siguieran a Sergio y Kaya para su seguridad y que solo intervinieran cuando fuera necesaria su ayuda. Los ocho vampiros cabecearon y se perdieron dentro de la nave. El Duque bajó de la nave para permitir su despegue mientras en sus adentros les deseaba bien en su misión.

El Duque vio partir la nave con un terrible sentimiento en su interior. El Matusalén siguiendo sus instintos salió del lugar con rapidez para pedir una nave llena de soldados con él a la cabeza para dirigirse a Venecia y estar ocultos y esperar que su sentimiento no se cumpliese.

La nave aterrizó en Venecia tres horas después. Tanto Kaya como Sergio se dirigieron de inmediato a la posada que había sido dispuesta para ellos. Por el camino Sergio miró a su izquierda y suspiró. Ambos siguieron caminado y al desaparecer en la esquina una persona estaba de pie en el lugar donde el muchacho había mirado. El hombre estaba asombrado. Lo había sentido de inmediato. Si que tenía buen sentido de las energías de los Matusalenes. El hombre sonrió y se perdió en las sombras.

Sergio y Kaya entraron en la posada para ver algo increíble. Dos Matusalenes estaban armas listas y con dos Terrans como rehenes. Sergio avanzó hacia ellos pero fue detenido por los Matusalenes quienes pusieron sus espadas en el cuello de los humanos. Sergio se detuvo en seco. Uno de ellos rió divertido…

- Veo que lo entiendes humano. Quítate esa capucha. Quiero ver quién eres -

Sergio obedeció y lentamente y se quitó la capa completamente y se notó su ropa fina. El Matusalén sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

- Ven aquí Humano. Me servirás para aumentar el número de rehenes –

Sergio obedeció silenciosamente y se hizo a su lado. Kaya también se quitó su capa y obedeció poniéndose al lado de Sergio. El Matusalén al verla no pudo evitar una mueca llena de lujuria. El vampiro se acercó a cogerle a Kaya su pecho. Sin embargo antes de que la tocara el vampiro perdió su brazo…nadie vio quien lo hizo…solo una persona…y esta era Kaya…

Ella había visto el rapidísimo movimiento del Príncipe Matusalén con su mano enguantada y sus hilos famosos le habían amputado el brazo. El otro vampiro comenzó a gritar que quien había sido pero no pudo hacer más. En ese momento fue decapitado aunque nadie estaba cerca del mismo. Su compañero comenzó a mira a su alrededor frenéticamente y se giró a Sergio y Kaya para ver a Kaya encapuchada de nuevo. Ella dijo:

- Por Orden de su majestad, El Príncipe de los Matusalenes has sido condenado a muerte por asesinato, secuestro y traición contra el pueblo matusalén y quien impartirá el castigo es su fiel servidora…la Segadora… -

La muchacha terminó de hablar y ante los ojos aterrados de los humanos en sus manos aparecieron dos armas increíbles…

Dos armas que hicieron pasar saliva a Sergio…

Eran dos armas con los símbolos del Ying y el Yang en el mango….una de color negro y otra blanca. Un arma era exactamente la contraria de la otra…

Unas armas que Sergio conocía a la perfección…

Akari….y….Kurayami…

Luz y Oscuridad….

Kaya sin enterarse levantó a Akari y la lanzó como un Bumerang en contra del vampiro. Esta giró alrededor del aterrado vampiro…Kaya hizo el mismo proceso con Kurayami y ambas armas volaban alrededor del aterrado vampiro que ya rogaba clemencia. Kaya preguntó….

- ¿Quién te ordenó esto? –

- Yo….bueno… -

Kaya gruñó y el vampiro habló aterrado…

- Mi….amo…Barserik….el me mandó aquí….para distraer al Vaticano…no pensamos…que estuvieran aliados con los inmortales…. –

Kaya sonrió y contestó…

- Así es…se ha decidido….los humanos deben saber cómo somos…muy parecidos a ellos…entre nosotros hay nobles, valientes así como cobardes y asesinos como tú. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber… –

- ¿Quién…quien…eres? –

- ¿Yo? –

El vampiro cabeceó….

- Bueno…enorgullécete…recibirás la muerte de parte de la Segadora…la exterminadora que solo recibe órdenes de la Princesa Heredera del Imperio Matusalén…de Kaya Fénix…ahora…muere… -

Ambas espadas dejaron de girar alrededor del vampiro y cayeron sobre él creando una explosión que remeció la casa pero que no le hizo daño a nada. Sin embargo a un radio de cuatro metros de donde estaba el vampiro se hizo pedazos incluyendo su objetivo…cuando el humo se disipó Kaya y Sergio habían desaparecido. El vampiro estaba en el piso hecho pedazos y su corazón estaba empalado por Akari…

Arma que comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco…

Todos los humanos presentes estaban inmóviles por lo ocurrido dentro de la posada. Otros temblaban de miedo todavía. Ninguno de ellos notó como una niña de cabello color fuego se retiraba a un cuarto a una increíble velocidad con los ojos desorbitados de miedo e incertidumbre…

En una casa abandonada a las afueras de Venecia una mujer estaba sentada en una silla y sus piernas estaban encima del escritorio. Su mano derecha estaba recostada detrás de su cabeza. En el brazo se podía ver un tatuaje. En ese momento una señal sonó suavemente y la mujer quitó la mano de allí y la bajó al escritorio activando el comunicador con la mano. Al hacerlo al frente de ella apareció el cuerpo completo de una niña. Ella dijo:

- Hild-sama. Los enviados de Byzantium están aquí. Han terminado con tu distracción en menos de cinco minutos. Deseo saber que debemos hacer -

La mujer frunció el cejo y contestó…

- Eso no puede ser cierto. Ellos deberían llegar con la comitiva invitada del Vaticano. No ahora. Esto me huele a chamusquina –

La niña cabeceó temerosa y Hild sonrió afectadamente al temor de la chica. - Te diré que hacer –

Cinco minutos después la pantalla se apagó y la mujer soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Luego alzó su mirada al techo y dijo:

- Vamos Siobah has tu trabajo –

Una sombra se movió hacia la puerta y desapareció….

Cuando la imagen se desvaneció la niña pelirroja comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza. Debía obedecer sus órdenes o matarían a sus padres humanos…además ella era la que le había convertido en Vampiro y era su deber seguir sus mandatos. Ella no notó como un murciélago estaba pegado al techo en la parte más oscura del cuarto.

El murciélago tenía los ojos rojos y miraban a la muchacha fijamente. Luego su mirada se ablandó y en vez de un chillido la voz de Sergio salió de su boca…

- Vaya, vaya. Entiendo tu actitud ahora. –

La niña se giró violentamente en la dirección de la voz y ella gritó….

- ¿Quien anda allí? –

- ¿Yo…? No me creerías si te lo dijera. Chica, tú estás muy vigilada sin tu conocimiento. Tu Ama piensa que tu eres gastable…además se atreve a tener a tus padres como garantía de tu obediencia….como despreciable….Kaya Fénix y Sergio Fénix te podrán ayudar…eso si es lo que quieres…los encontrarán en el Hotel Humbolt….en el centro de Venecia…haz lo que ella te pidió….mi Amo no morirá solo con eso y les dará la pauta para actuar…no te preocupes….mi Amo ya les está buscando….pero si tú me dices sus nombres, será más fácil su búsqueda…. –

La chica gruñó….

- Yo no confío en ti…que te hace pensar que podrán rescatarlos…-

- Fácil…ellos tienen un poder enorme…el que se atreva a interponerse en su camino morirá….no te digo más….te lo diría si tu actitud fuera diferente…sin embargo obedezco a mi poderoso Amo…un gran Amo….-

El murciélago salió a la luz y para sorpresa de la chiquilla comenzó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos y cuando lo hizo dejó caer un pedazo de su ala al piso y en piso tomó forma de un tótem con la forma del murciélago…todos los Matusalenes que vieran ese amuleto en posesión de alguien era porque eran de extremada confianza de su Señor…le obedecerían al portador del Tótem. La niña olfateó el amuleto y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro. Guardó el amuleto en su bolsillo como un talismán salvador. Ese talismán le daría vía libre para pasar por la seguridad que sus blancos pudieran tener….ella se detuvo en seco….

Ese murciélago le había dado una formar de pasar por su seguridad por encargo de su Amo….

Los Vampiros sabían de ella….

Ellos le estaban dando una forma de atacarles…

Un nudo poderoso se apretó en la garganta de la pequeña….

No tenía elección, ellos lo sabían y no les importaba….

Los ojos de la chiquilla se llenaron de lágrimas ante esto….

Suspiró….

Lo haría….

Por sus padres….

Ella se sentó en la cama a llorar amargamente y se juró en ese momento que al terminar dicha misión mataría a ésa matusalén con sus propias manos….

**Hotel Humbolt**

Sergio abrió sus ojos para ver a su familiar reaparecer sin una parte de sí. El animalito no dijo nada y simplemente se fusionó con el cuerpo del chico. Luego de un par de segundos el muchacho soltó un suspiro y alzando su cabeza le dijo a Kaya….

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? –

- Con respecto a ella, déjamelo todo a mí. La entiendo más de lo que crees. Te pido que en el ataque te dejes "matar" y la rescates. Yo me encargo de salvar a sus padres –

Sergio sonrió y cabeceó.

- Muy bien. Te lo encargo. Yo me encargo de la chusma y del agente principal mandado por los Rosencreuz -

Sergio y Kaya sonrieron. Sergio luego se puso serio y dijo:

- Krinsner, deje de espiarnos. Te he sentido desde hace unas dos horas –

La puerta se abrió y ocho vampiros entraron por ella con la cabeza mirando el piso. Sergio suspiró y en un segundo tanto como él como Kaya estaban encapuchados. Los Vampiros levantaron sus cabezas tímidamente y se sorprendieron de que no los regañaran. Si que se sorprendieron cuando una voz de niña salió de los labios de una de ellas…

- Siéntense por favor –

Los vampiros cabecearon seriamente y obedecieron. Sergio suspiró y dijo:

- No se preocupen no diré nada. Se quien los envió. Esto sirve para mis propósitos. Supuestamente yo debería llegar en una semana con mi madre y así debe ser. Ustedes deberán ayudarme a realizar una búsqueda. Seis de ustedes acompañarán a Kaya en lo que ella les pida –

Los vampiros cabecearon a la Princesa Heredera. Sergio continuó…

- Dos de ustedes me ayudarán a tratar con la misión que vinimos a hacer acá –

Los ocho cabecearon y la reunión empezó…

En el otro lado del Mundo Esther Blanchet estaba sentada en su Trono pensativa. La información que había acabado de recibir. Habían quince miembros de la Orden de Caín listos para atacar a la familia Real y a la Cardenal. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por eso ya que según las leyendas de Albion se encontraba escondida la Piedra de Threbe…una piedra capaz de resucitar muertos, dar inmortalidad a los vivos y muchas cosas más. Decían que la piedra estaba acompañada por dos objetos más. Una armadura de extraordinaria fuerza y de un cetro capaz de reunir energía dentro de sí tanto de la persona que lo sostenga como las de su alrededor y luego dispararlas en terribles descargas de poder. También el cetro servía para otorgar poder a más personas que el Amo del cetro quiera.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo pero confiaba en la buena obra de los Fénix. A su lado Ion miraba también la información recibida y alentaba a Esther pidiéndole que no se desespere que Sergio y Kaya podrían con todo. En ese momento en la silla del trono se encendió una luz verde y la voz de un oficial sonó…

- Su majestad, La Reina de la nación Matusalén ha acabado de arribar –

- Dejen pasar a su comitiva –

- De acuerdo su majestad –

Cinco minutos después entraron dos personas encapuchadas junto con una escolta de seis Matusalenes. Al entrar tanto como sus guardias como los Matusalenes se quedaron en la puerta inmóviles. Esther e Ion se pusieron de pie para recibir la visita. Cuando estuvieron solos las dos personas encapuchadas se las bajaron y tanto Esther como Ion supieron quienes eran sus visitantes…

Seth y Mirka Fortuna…

Los ojos de Esther se abrieron como platos al ver las visitas. Ella sonrió abiertamente y Seth como si fuera una niña corrió hasta los brazos de Esther y juntas se dieron un fuerte abrazo lleno de afecto cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ion y a Mirka. Luego del saludo entre ellos dos sirvientas trajeron tres sillas y los cuatro se sentaron cómodamente. Seth al ver que los habían dejados solos habló…

- Recibiste los datos –

- Si Seth-chan y estoy preocupada –

- Por eso envié a Kaya y a Sergio….son los mejores que tenemos aparte de mi –

- Lo sé, pero siento que ellos no podrán….no es por menospreciarlos pero se están enfrentando a algo muy grande –

- Lo sé – contestó la niña seria. Mirka miró a su nieto y este bajó su cabeza nervioso. Sin embargo su abuela le abrazó con cariño y murmuró….

- Su alteza me lo contó y no pienso obligarte a nada…mi nieto –

Esther se sonrojó como un tomate mientras Ion levantaba su cabeza bruscamente. Seth sonreí alegremente mirando a Esther e Ion. Ella tomó de las manos de ambos y dijo:

- Esto lo vio Sergio…..de ustedes….y yo no voy a ser menos…-

Su nieto se sonrojo de tal manera que parecía un humano por el color en sus mejillas. Seth dijo:

- Mi hijo y Kaya me informaron hace poco. Tienen que rescatar a una vampiresa recientemente convertida y a sus padres humanos. Su plan es ese para poder llegar a los que quieren hacer el atentado. Sin embargo necesitan que alguien se haga pasar por él y por Kaya cuando arribe el resto de la comitiva Matusalén –

Esther frunció el cejo e Ion dijo:

- Abuela, yo me podría hacer pasar por Sergio –

Su abuela se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. Seth bajó su mirada pensativa. Sin embargo la solución vino con uno de los escoltas de Seth…

- Su Majestad, puedo hablar –

- Adelante – dijo Seth

- Su majestad. Yo me hago pasar por su Alteza y mi esposa se puede hacer pasar por Kaya –

Seth gruñó pero la mirada de su subordinado era inquebrantable. Seth lo negó en redondo causando la mirada descarriada de su sirviente. Sin embargo ella dijo:

- No duden de su poder…no lo hagan… -

Seth se llevó las manos a su mentón en actitud meditabunda….el plan de Sergio debería funcionar y deseaba en su corazón que su extraño poder regenerativo les ayude en este trance…

**En Venecia**

**Una Semana Después**

Como se había pensado Kaya y Sergio salieron del hotel a los dos días siguiendo la ruta preestablecida por los miembros de su seguridad. Sabían que el atentado sucedería en las puertas de la Iglesia e involucraría a la Cardinal, a Esther y a ellos. Ya que ellos llegaban al mismo momento. Cuando las limusinas del Vaticano, Albion y Byzantium llegaron a la Iglesia, todo el mundo presente comenzó a aplaudir ante la llegada de las Eminencias de las naciones humanas y Matusalenes e hizo que todo el presente viera esperanza de unión entre ambas razas. La primera limusina que se abrió fue la de Albion y por ella descendió Esther Blanchett e Ion Fortuna y al instante unos quince hombres les rodearon. Nadie sabía que cinco de ellos eran vampiros. De la Limusina de la mitad descendieron tres personas con velos puestos en sus cabezas. Y de la limusina del frente se bajó la cardinal Sforza. Los líderes mundiales se unieron en las escaleras y fue cuando el infierno se soltó…

El cielo se iluminó y una explosión remeció el frente de la Iglesia de manera muy potente. Las puertas y los cristales de la Iglesia volaron en mil pedazos. Luego de la explosión una docena de Vampiros atacaron en medio de la humareda y el desorden generado por la explosión. Kaya corrió a proteger a la Cardinal, Ion y a Esther ayudada por los escoltas del vampiro que hicieron una defensa cerrada ante ellos. Sergio pasó al ataque y entre juntos comenzaron a matar vampiros a granel al atacar y defender respectivamente. Sin embargo uno de ellos de pequeña estatura mostró una estatuilla y el vampiro bajó su defensa al verla y la menuda figura pasó del vampiro con una rapidez inusitada…

Había pasado al Vampiro que le protegía la espalda al Príncipe Matusalén…

La chica giró la hoja de su espada y la enterró en la espalda del encapuchado. Al hacerlo ella dijo:

- ¡LITS! –

De la espada salió un rayo de energía que traspasó el pecho del encapuchado. La capucha se cayó y todos le reconocieron en ese instante mientras el chico caía al piso y no se movió. La chica alzó el cuerpo del chico y dijo con un gruñido…

- Princesa Heredera –

- Si – avanzó Kaya

- Ven conmigo –

Kaya quedó quieta y notó que un vampiro que protegía a Esther le cabeceó. Kaya invocó sus espadas pero antes de que pudiera atacar una esfera de electricidad le golpeó por la espalda y le atravesó el cuerpo explotando en el piso. La chica cayó al piso y quedó tendida allí. Esther y Catherina dieron un grito de furia lo mismo que los vampiros pero ninguno podía moverse…si lo hacían sus protegidos podían ser los siguientes. Al lado de la pequeña apareció un hombre corpulento quien dijo:

- Veo que hiciste muy bien tu trabajo. Por ellos veníamos. Sin embargo nuestro Señor los quería con vida…pero bueno….tu ama te dijo que los mataras… -

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se los echó en los hombros como si fueran dos briznas de paja desapareciendo de repente. La chica iba a ser atacada pero ella desapareció en medio de la nada.

Los Seis Vampiros obligaron a entrar a Esther, a Ion y a Catherina a la Limosina Matusalén. Esta arrancó como llevada por el diablo y se perdió en las calles de la ciudad.

Adentro del coche Esther lloraba tratando de ser consolada por Ion. Catherina tenía los ojos cerrados y la rabia inundaba su rostro. En ese momento uno de los escoltas que les llevaba activó un dispositivo y al este cobrar vida mostró los rostros de Kaya y Sergio. Esther dejó de llorar en ese instante y los tres pusieron atención…

- Catherine Sforza, Ion Fortuna y Esther Blanchett. El motivo de esto es para decirles y aclararles nuestro plan. No les contamos, ni mi madre ni yo para que ustedes actuaran en realidad. Lo sentimos por eso. Sin embargo debemos rescatar a los padres de la muchacha que nos va a "matar". Salvo mi madre y Abel no saben que tanto Kaya como yo tenemos la habilidad de regenerar nuestras heridas, así que no se preocupen. Nos dejamos herir fuertemente para que piensen que lo logran. La chica que me mata a mi es nuestra protegida y de esta forma podremos ayudarla, ya que seguro nos llevarán a su escondite y podremos librarla de su Amo quien sirve a Caín y salvar a sus padres humanos. Esa muchacha no se merece ese estilo de vida. No mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto… –

El rostro de Sergio desapareció de la imagen y Kaya terminó…

- Les pedimos paciencia con esto…esos desgraciados conocerán la ira y el poder del Ángel de la Muerte y de la Segadora….hagan actuaciones compungidas….dolidas y demás…nosotros nos encargamos de esos infames y averiguaremos sobre la piedra de Threbe…esa es nuestra misión…no permitir que las Fuerzas de Caín la obtengan. Ninguno que no sea humano le puede coger….las Investigaciones de Seth-chan le localizan debajo de la Iglesia donde nos van a "matar"…nosotros nos encargaremos de sus Fuerzas….ustedes si la encuentran no duden en destruirla…nuestros sirvientes ya tienen una detallada descripción de la misma -

Kaya se silencio y la grabación terminó. Los vampiros miraban a Ion en espera de instrucciones dando un suspiro. Ion en sus manos tenía el tótem de Sergio que la chica había dejado en el piso disimuladamente la cual solo los vampiros escolta e Ion se dieron cuenta. Ion suspiró y dijo:

- Vamos de regreso al Hotel para planear todo. No podemos hacer nada a la ligera. No con lo que nos ha informado el Príncipe, debemos tener pies de plomo con esto – aquí los vampiros cabecearon serios - Esa chica es lista al dejar este tótem donde los pudiéramos ver y recoger. No quiere que le encuentren las pruebas de su alianza con nosotros. Guardaré este tótem en espera de su dueña…después de todo le pertenece. El que la vea en apuros…protegedla de inmediato…esa es una de las ordenes implícitas en ese Tótem –

Ion no notó como Esther se llevaba una mano al zafiro que estaba colgado a su cuello por un cordelito sencillo pero elegante y los vampiros le hacían una reverencia con su cabeza al ver el tótem de color azul en su cuello. Ese era un Tótem hecho por Seth para ella. Era su amuleto e identificación en el Imperio Matusalén. Si un vampiro del Imperio le viera con eso es como si estuvieran ante el mismo Sergio Fénix….el Príncipe de los Matusalenes…

Una chiquilla miraba como tres limusinas se detenían al frente de las escaleras de la Iglesia. Una de las limusinas abrió la puerta y la chiquilla pudo ver como descendía una joven de cabello rojo fuego. La chica la reconoció en el acto como la Reina del Imperio Humano. A su lado salió del automóvil un joven de cabello rubio. La chica supo al instante que era un vampiro pero no le reconoció pero supo que era de la realeza. La limusina del medio se abrió su puerta y descendieron dos personas con velos puestos sobre sus cabezas. Estas dos personas se acercaron a la pareja de Ion y Esther y les saludaron afectuosamente ante la vigilancia cerrada de la escolta. De la primera Limusina descendió una persona con cuatro escoltas. La chica le reconoció como la representante del Vaticano. Los líderes mundiales se unieron en las escaleras y detrás de ella escuchó la voz de un hombre decirle rudamente….

- No nos vayas a fallar novata -

Ella tragó saliva. Su mano estaba en su bolsillo envolviendo con fuerza el Tótem que ese bichito le había dejado orando de que fuera de verdad. Ella se incorporó de su posición agazapada en el techo de un edificio cercano. Se acercó al hombre corpulento. Este al ver que los Líderes comenzaban a subir por las escaleras dio la orden. La chiquilla cabeceó y los ojos le quedaron cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. El hombre no le dio importancia y nunca pudo notar como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. El hombre sacó entre sus ropas un dispositivo. Apretó un botón rojo y con ese simple acto hizo que el infierno se soltara…

Una potente explosión remeció el lugar donde estaban de pie las personas líderes del mundo. La chica saltó del edificio y cayó frente de un vampiro en el instante de que los cristales y los pedazos de la puerta salían disparados en todas las direcciones hiriendo a los vampiros y matando a la escolta humana. A su lado atacaron con saña veinte vampiros aprovechando el desorden originado por la explosión. Ella notó que uno de ellos se ponía al frente de un grupo de seis vampiros que rodearon a Esther, Ion y a Sforza en una defensa cerrada mientras que el otro con el velo se ponía al frente para defender a esas personas con los escoltas que estaban ilesos. Ella de dos brincos estuvo delante de un vampiro que le cubría la espalda a uno de los que tenía el velo y la capucha cubriendo su rostro. Ella le mostró el Tótem. Al hacerlo el vampiro dudó pero fue suficiente para ella. Ella pasó a su lado como una exhalación y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella había pasado por su lado sacando entre sus ropas una espada que brillaban como la luna. Ella vio como la figura se volteaba para defenderse y ella supo que este era el Príncipe Matusalén. La figura levantó el brazo enarbolando su espada para darle un terrible golpe…

La chica no se podía detener y pensó que le iba a matar. Sin embargo el chico se detuvo al ver algo de su mano y notó el Tótem. El chico le hizo una apertura ya que soltó el sablazo para que ella lo pudiera esquivar pero que no se viera como si le estuviera ayudando. Cuando estuvieron cuerpo a cuerpo los ojos determinados del chico decidieron a la muchacha que apuñaló su pecho con fuerza. El chico se detuvo por la tremenda estocada y trastabilló. Ella se la enterró toda y dijo:

- ¡LITS! –

Una explosión de poder eléctrico traspasó el cuerpo del joven, el chico caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y ella aprovechó para desenterrar el arma dada por su Ama. El chico se envaró bajó el impacto, bajó sus manos….y se desplomó en medio de la escalera….la capucha se cayó y todos le reconocieron en ese instante mientras el chico caía al piso y no se movía. La chica para el asombro de varios alzó en brazos el cuerpo del chico y dijo con un gruñido…

- Princesa Heredera –

El otro encapuchado se detuvo en seco. En sus manos había un par de espadas gemelas. Una la sacaba de uno de sus hombres y la otra estaba a punto de matar a otro. Ella al verse descubierta se quitó la capucha y todos vieron a una chiquilla de catorce años. La chica se sorprendió bastante…tenía su misma edad…

Ella contestó…

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Ven conmigo Kaya Nightroad –

Kaya se sorprendió tremendamente, solo Seth y Abel sabían sus apellidos verdaderos. La chica se giró a mirar a sus protegidos y uno de los vampiros le cabeceó. Solo la chiquilla se dio cuenta del intercambio. Alcé mi mirada al techo de la iglesia para ver a uno de los gemelos con una esfera de energía eléctrica en su mano. La Princesa Heredera me estaba mirando fieramente pero en sus ojos solo había una sonrisa y supe que ella estaba dispuesta a lo mismo. Kaya dio un brinco para caer sobre mi cuando la esfera de electricidad le golpeó por la espalda y le atravesó el cuerpo explotando en el piso.

La chica cayó al piso y quedó tendida allí. Noté que Kaya movió la mano haciendo un movimiento rapidísimo para mí indicándome que estaba lista. Noté como las dos humanas dieron un grito de furia lo mismo que los vampiros pero ninguno podía moverse…si lo hacían sus protegidos podían ser los siguientes. A mi lado apareció el hombre que activo la carga. Por su olor supe que tenía algo de animal en él. Ese hombre cogió al Príncipe de mis brazos y lo puso descuidadamente encima de su hombro. Me asusté pero el Príncipe no se movió, ni hizo ningún movimiento que le delatara y supe que está realmente herido de gravedad. Cosa que me llenó de susto. Me acerque a Kaya y la alcé. La chica tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara pero al sentirse alzada la tensión en su rostro desapareció y a pesar de que el hombre le apretó la herida la chica no reaccionó, ni se movió. Supe que ella también estaba gravemente herida…si no muerta. El frio me corrió por el cuerpo pero haciendo cara valiente miré al hombre que dirigía la operación. Este me sonrió con crueldad y me dijo por mi nombre cosa que me hizo palidecer:

- Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo Kira….digo Phantom, por ellos veníamos. Sin embargo nuestro Señor los quería con vida…pero bueno….tu ama te dijo que los mataras… -

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se los echó en los hombros como si fueran dos briznas de paja desapareciendo de repente. Yo suspiré y los vampiros aliados comenzaron la retirada cubriéndole la espalda al hombre. Yo solté el tótem del Caudillo Matusalén al piso cerca del rubio y me di la vuelta. Los otros no notaron nada porque yo no les importaba en nada. Yo usé mi don de teleportación y me aparecí en el lugar donde el hombre llevaba a los Príncipes del Imperio Matusalén. El saltaba de techo en techo y con cada salto yo hacía una teleportación para no quedarme de ellos. No noté como éramos seguidos por cuatro vampiros y mucho menos el hombre y sus vampiros. Si no supiera que nos seguían no lo sabría porque no los sentía…

Solo que conocía parte de su obvio plan…

Aún así no dije nada….

Mis padres dependían de la Princesa y de los que nos seguían….

Y no les iba a delatar…

No pensé ni por un instante lo grande que sería mi participación en este asunto que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender en su totalidad…

Solo tenía una pista…

Lo que mi familia protegía por generaciones…

Lo que mi hermano mayor cuidaba…

La Piedra de Threbe….

_I Know this, we'll not remain forever…_

**Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre…**

_However, it's Beautiful…_

**Pero son tan hermosos…**

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile._

**Tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa.**

_They're my treasure._

**Son mi tesoro.**

_It's hard to forget_

**Son difíciles de olvidar.**

_I wish there was a solution…_

**Ojalá hubiese una solución…**

_Don't spend your time in confusion_.

**No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote.**

_I will turn back now and spread…_

**Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_Higher and Higher in the skyes…_

**Alto y más alto en el cielo…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_I cross the sky just keep on flying…_

**Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…**

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa _

**Lo que está cayendo del cielo…**

_are wa ame de wa nakute…_

**No es lluvia…**


	5. El Poder de la Piedra de Threbe Parte 2

_Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu_

**Duermo contigo frente al espejo **

_Usebeni no yubisaki_

**Las llamas rosadas de tus dedos… **

_Sono te wa fui ni yowasa o misete_

**Al colocar las manos en tus labios… **

_Kuchibiru o fusaida_

**Es cuando muestras tu fragilidad **

_Ano hi kimi to yakusoku o kawashita_

**Aquel día intercambié promesas contigo… **

_Ima wa futari omoidesezu ¡Oh_**!**

**Pero ahora las hemos olvidado, ¡Oh! **

_Boku wa naze, kaze no youni_

**¿Por qué no soy como el viento… **

_Yumo no youni ano sora e to ukabu_

**como las nubes y floto hasta aquel cielo? **

_Hane ga nai, naze_

**¿Por qué no tengo alas? **

_Hoshi no youni, tsuki no youni_

**Como las estrellas como la luna… **

_Subete tsutsumu ano yotu e to shizumu_

**Y deslizarme hacia la profundidad de la noche **

_Hane ga nai, ¡Ah!_

**No tengo alas… ¡Ah! **

**Capitulo 5**

_**The Power Of Threbe Stone**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**The Requiem of the Phantom**_

Un grupo de personas se materializaron en el techo de una bodega de manera repentina. Nadie notó nada porque el lugar estaba desierto. Ellos se descolgaron del techo con facilidad cayendo al piso como si dieran un paso. Uno de los hombres se adelantó a la bodega del frente. Allí golpeó y dando una contraseña le abrieron la puerta. Toda la comitiva entró con rapidez y cuando se cerró la puerta con estruendo otro grupo de personas hizo su aparición en el mismo techo. Sin embargo estas nuevas llegadas se agazaparon en el techo y otras se esparcieron por todo el vecindario de la bodega y esperaron instrucciones.

-…-

Adentro de la bodega el hombre gigantesco descargó sus bultos en una especie de cárcel. Al salir y cerrar la puerta se activó algo porque los barrotes se volvieron de luz y descargaron una tandada de rayos de energía sobre los cuerpos. La chiquilla casi pierde el control del susto pero eso cambió a uno de respeto…ambos chicos no se habían movido…ni una queja…nada había salido de ellos….

Kira se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a su Ama trayendo a rastras a sus padres y otro traía el cuerpo muerto de su hermano. Al ver a sus padres corrió a ellos y les abrazó. Estos le contestaron de forma muy fuerte. Siobah caminó hasta el hombre que había traído los cuerpos. Este dijo:

- Mi Señora. Misión cumplida. Los Gemelos le han ido a avisar a Caín sobre los sucesos para saber el siguiente plan de acción. –

Siobah cabeceó y mirando a su novata comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La Vampiresa le dijo a la chiquilla…

- Si puedes sacarles de aquí a salvo se pueden ir. Ya no me sirven para nada. Mátenlos –

Sus secuaces iban a seguir sus órdenes cuando una risa oscura y fría hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco. Todos se giraron a mirar la jaula para ver un cuerpo incorporarse. Todos vieron como la celda explotaba en pedazos y por ella para sorpresa de todos salía el Príncipe de los Matusalenes disparando como loco. Sin embargo en medio de su locura ninguna de las balas se acercó ni por poco a los dos humanos y la novata. Sergio Nigthtroad bajó sus armas para admirar su obra. Solo quedaban dos vivos. Siobah y el hombre gigante. Detrás de Sergio, Kaya se puso de pie. Siobah al verles vivos gruñó fuertemente. Sergio jaló el gatillo pero no salió ninguna bala. Siobah se relajó enormemente. Ella dijo:

- Creo que se acabaron tus balas bendecidas por el Dios Humano –

Ella tronó sus dedos y toda la bodega se comenzó a iluminar de color morado. Cintas de ese color comenzaron a aparecer en la bodega. Kaya de un salto llegó a donde sus protegidos y tronando sus dedos hizo que a su lado se materializan siete vampiros que cogieron a los tres más el humano muerto y desaparecieron como por ensalmo. Sucedió justo a tiempo porque a Kaya le cayó el gigante encima y si no fuera por su rápido movimiento le hubiera aplastado contra el piso. Kaya se puso de pie y de varios saltos llegó a pocos pasos de Sergio. Sergio se giró a mirarle y le gritó…

- ¡Kaya! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Corre! –

Sin embargo Kaya no pudo hacerlo porque el gigante la mandó contra la pared y la chiquilla quedó enterrada en ella. El Príncipe Matusalén al ver esto se enfureció pero no pudo ayudar a Kaya. Siobah no le dio tiempo porque ambos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de manera terrible. Dos segundos después Kaya y el gigante se unieron a la pelea. De vez en cuando intercambiaban golpes con su otro enemigo o hacían combos de ataque y defensa entre ellos para derrotar a sus adversarios. Esta increíble danza duró un rato y los dos vampiros que el Duque había mandado para proteger al Príncipe estaban inmóviles ante tamaña demostración de poder y fuerza que superaba con creces la de ellos. Ahora entendía lo que su Reina había dicho. Su hijo era competente en lo que hacía y al ver la lucha lo creyeron totalmente.

De repente Siobah volvió su brazo una guadaña y con ella decapitó a Sergio…

Los vampiros que observaban la lucha palidecieron espantados. Rabia comenzó a surgir de ellos pero una voz mental los detuvo en seco. La reconocieron como la del Príncipe. Siobah se lanzó contra uno de ellos pero antes de que pudiera tocarles, una mano le detuvo a pocos milímetros del rostro del vampiro escolta. Siobah giró su mirada para ver algo que incluso metió miedo a los vampiros…El príncipe se había transformado…su cabeza estaba derritiéndose y uniéndose a una masa sin forma. De esta masa salían dos lobos, de color negro carbón, con cuatro pares de ojos rojos y eran las fauces de uno de ellos el que tenía el brazo de la vampiresa. El lobo mordió duro y el brazo de Siobah fue amputado de su cuerpo y el lobo alegremente mascaba el brazo como si le hubieran dado una golosina. El otro lobo se transformó en sombra que se arremolinó en una forma humanoide y pocos segundos después Sergio aparecía si un rasguño en su cuerpo. Sin embargo su brazo derecho no estaba y sombra salía del tocón en el hombro y se conectaba con la parte trasera del lobo. Siobah comenzó a correr hacia la salida sin que nadie le detuviera pero de repente su pierna derecha fue rasgada de su cuerpo. Siobah se apoyó en la pared y continuó su huida. Sergio gruñó y dos segundos después Siobah cayó al piso. Esta comenzó a reír como loca y se dio la vuelta para ver justo como el lobo regresaban con su amo. Ella aterrorizada dijo:

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

Sergio avanzó unos pasos y dijo:

- ¡VAMOS, LEVANTATE!¡REGENERA TUS PIERNAS! ¡LUCHA CONTRA MÍ! ¡COGE TU GUADAÑA Y HAZ ALGO! ¡LA NOCHE ES JOVEN! ¡RÀPIDO! ¡RÀPIDO! ¡RÀPIDO! ¡RÀPIDO! ¡RÀPIDO! -

- ¡Maldito Monstruo! – gritó Siobah aterrorizada. Kaya tragaba saliva y se preguntaba si tenía esos poderes. Los vampiros de escolta estaban muy sorprendidos del poder manejado. Todos vieron como su rostro de deformó en una mueca desilusionada…

- ¡Vaya, eras como los otros! ¡Una basura! ¡Solo eres comida para lobos! –

Su brazo de sombras se volvió de nuevo el lobo que se lanzó contra Siobah y de un mordisco le arrancaba un buen trozo de torso. Diez segundos después solo quedó la mancha de sangre en el piso. Sergio alzó su mirada para ver al gigante mirarle con miedo en su rostro. Kaya estaba arrodillada junto a la pared mirando la escena. El gigante se puso de rodillas ante él. Sergio le miró con rabia y el lobo susurró…

- Haz de mi lo que quieras…herí a tu compañera…-

Kaya se puso de pie de un salto y notó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo cogió con sus manos y los destruyó. Al hacerlo el lobo soltó un aullido de dolor y cuando levantó de nuevo su vista sus ojos ya no eran rojos sino azules. Sergio a esto se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde se asomaba el rostro de la chiquilla. Ella entró corriendo y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Kaya sonrió para sus adentros ante esta vista. La chiquilla al ver al lobo corrió a su lado y le revisó para ver si tenía alguna herida. El lobo se dejó hacer y Sergio dijo:

- Si quieres pagar por tus atrocidades sé un fiel sirviente para ella. –

El lobo miró largo a Sergio y con un rugido asintió tomando su forma humana y arrodillándose ante él y la chiquilla dijo:

- Estoy a sus órdenes mi ama –

La chiquilla dijo:

- Mi Lord, Mi Lady. Me pude enterar al volver aquí que Cain ya hecho un clon de Abel y este clon va por la piedra que mi familia protegía… -

No pudo seguir hablando. Kaya y Sergio habían soltado una exclamación de sorpresa. La chiquilla sabía acerca de la piedra. La chica miró al Lobo y este se puso de rodillas ante ella. Afuera sonaron aullidos de lobo y eso tensó a todos los vampiros pero la mirada del lobo ante ellos les tranquilizó. Veinte lobos ingresaron a la bodega seguidos por los ocho vampiros de escolta. Dos lobos se quedaron detrás de los padres de la chiquilla inmóviles como rocas. El Lobo que estaba al lado de Sergio dijo: -

- Príncipe, estaré a sus Servicios para toda mi existencia. Mi clan había sido dominado por esa vampiresa cuando me derrotó en combate y para humillarme nos usó cual animales. No se preocupe cuidaré de la vida de esta joven vampiro. –

Sergio cabeceó y Kaya dijo:

- Entonces que hacemos ahora –

Sergio se llevó la mano al mentón y dijo:

- Bien, esto complica las cosas. Solo un humano puede tocar la piedra. Para las otras criaturas es su perdición salvo los Krusniks que tenemos el poder para defendernos del poder de la piedra. Sin embargo Caín puede usar esa piedra para hacer mucho daño…-

La oración de Sergio fue interrumpida por el padre de la chiquilla.

- Mi Lord, tengo la solución –

Sergio le miró y el padre de la chiquilla dijo:

- Yo mismo iré por esa piedra…no permitiré que el sacrificio de mi hijo y de mi hija haya sido en vano…eso jamás… -

La chica abrazó a su padre y le rogó que no lo hiciera. Este le abrazó y dijo que era su deber. Ella ya no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo la chiquilla frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Pueda que ya no la pueda tocar. Pero sigo siendo un Guardián de esa piedra. Yo y mis Lobos nos encargaremos de abrirte el camino y tu haz lo que tienes que hacer, padre. No estás solo –

Sergio y Kaya se miraron asombrados ante tal valentía. Kaya ordenó….

- Escoltas, protejan a esta chica con sus vidas…no les perdonaré nunca si algo le pasa a ella o a su padre. No olviden que el Tótem de su Príncipe...cubre como un manto su cuerpo...si le pasa algo es como si dejaran matarme a mi o al Príncipe Matusalén –

Los vampiros cabecearon e hicieron una defensa cerrada ante la chiquilla. Los Lobos hicieron la defensa externa. Dos Lobos sin embargo se quedaron con la madre de la chica. Kaya le dijo a los Lobos…

- Llévenla a un lugar seguro. Nos reuniremos después –

Ellos cabecearon y se retiraron con la señora y el cadáver del joven hermano de la chiquilla. La comitiva se puso en marcha. A ella se les unió Kaya y Sergio quienes serían junto a la chiquilla las distracciones de la operación. Sergio pidió a todos los involucrados que se cogieran de las manos y tan pronto se hizo eso la chiquilla apodada Phantom usó su poder y apoyada por la energía de dos Krusniks se desapareció de golpe llevándose a todos con ella.

-…-

La comitiva reapareció en la bodega de una edificación romana. La chiquilla le cabeceó a Kaya y ambas chicas se perdieron por la puerta siendo seguidas de cerca por su escolta. En la habitación solo se quedaron Sergio, el Lobo Alfa y el padre de la chica. Sergio se giró a salir y el Lobo preguntó…

- ¿Y ahora qué? Mi Lord –

- Tu deber es proteger a este Terran. Si le pasa algo tú Lio pagará las consecuencias –

Sergio se desvaneció en el aire dejando al lobo totalmente inmóvil. Sintió la seria amenaza en sus huesos y sabía que no le podía detener. Soltó un suspiro y miró al Terran. Este tenía su cabeza gacha y el Lobo sintió que se estaba disculpando pero el Lobo sabía que no era su culpa. Era la de Siobah y ella estaba muerta y su Lio Libre de ella. Sin embargo ahora su Lio pertenecía a Kaya quien le había podido derrotar con un solo golpe en un combate abierto y leal. Y eso solo significaba una cosa. Su deber era el proteger al padre de su nueva líder de lio y no lo haría tanto por la amenaza del Príncipe. Eso solo era un recordatorio de lo que les pasaría si fallaba. El Lobo sonrió y dijo:

- No se preocupe mi Lord. Sigo tus órdenes –

El hombre cabeceó y con una seña ambos se perdieron por un acceso oculto lateral. No notaron que todo lo que había pasado en ese recinto había sido espiado por un pequeño ser escondido en las sombras. Este desapareció entre las sombras sin más pero esa simple acción auguraba terribles acontecimientos…

-…..-

Por otro lado el Príncipe Matusalén caminaba en dirección norte esperando que llegase la artillería pesada por ese lado y no se equivocó. Un escuadrón de veinte vampiros salieron de la nada y se pusieron al frente de él. Sergio se detuvo y tranquilo espero que ellos ascendieran a su lado. Sergio alzó sus manos y los vampiros de la Orden se lanzaron par batallar. No dieron más de un paso. De repente todos fueron despedazados violentamente en menos de un segundo. Nunca supieron lo que les pasó. Solo uno antes de morir pudo ver el reflejo que generaban los guantes del chico y dijo...

- ¡El Maestro de los Hilos! -

El vampiro murió a causa de las heridas y Sergio iba a dar un paso cuando le tocó saltar hacia atrás. Donde estaba había caído un rayo y la bola de fuego habían golpeado con mucha fuerza el lugar donde había estado parado antes. Dos Gemelos hicieron acto de presencia ante el Príncipe Matusalén. El rubio sonrió y dijo:

- Vaya, esto será interesante. Eres bien enfocado y estás siempre alerta. Más de la mitad mueren en mi primer ataque -

Sergio alzó una ceja divertido y dijo:

- Ese ataque estaba tan telegrafiado que hasta un niño lo hubiera sentido y lo hubiera contrarrestado -

El rubio se puso colorado de la rabia. Su gemelo en cambio rio abiertamente. En su mano abierta una monstruosa esfera de energía eléctrica hizo aparición. Sergio lo notó y no se movió un centímetro. El ataque explotó donde estaba parado y el gemelo pensó que le había matado. Cuando el humo del ataque se disipó el Vampiro notó con emoción como el cuerpo del Príncipe estaba totalmente quemado y su ropa estaba hecha pedazos. Sin embargo su susto fue grande cuando el cuerpo se puso de pie. Al alzar su cabeza pudieron ver el terrible daño de la descarga. Le faltaba más de la mitad de su cabeza, la mitad de su cuello, su hombro derecho y su brazo derecho estaba en el piso destrozado. Sin embargo no parecía dolerle ni afectarle. El Príncipe silbó...

- Al fin haces un ataque de verdad. Puedo ver que son vampiros de primera categoría. Por eso les mostraré como pelea un Krusnik de verdad -

Los gemelos se pusieron en guardia al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como el cuerpo del Príncipe Matusalén comenzó a volverse una sombra deforme cuando dijo las siguientes palabras...

- Nano-máquina Krusnik 05...aprobado el funcionamiento al 40%...-

La sombra se rompió en mil pedazos para formar una nube de murciélagos que se lanzaron contra los Gemelos...

Los Gemelos salieron del lugar y pronto hubo una mini-explosión y cuando el humo se disipó los Gemelos pudieron ver como esos murciélagos estaban clavados por todo el lugar donde habían estado parados momentos antes. Estos se desenterraron y rápidamente se unieron de nuevo en una nube que se condensó y breves segundos después apareció el cuerpo del Krusnik. Los gemelos se miraron a eso con mucho interés ante uno de los poderes del Príncipe Matusalén. El gemelo que controla el Fuego creó una esfera de fuego y la lanzó contra el Príncipe. Luego creó más e hizo una seguidilla. El Príncipe las esquivó y de pronto la batalla se puso dura cuando ambos Gemelos crearon espadas de sus elementos. El Príncipe creó a su vez dos espadas cortas y curvas hecha de puras sombras y con ellas atacó a los gemelos y pronto un increíble baile se armó en el lugar de manera potente.

Por otro lado Kaya se había separado de la chiquilla a quien había dejado a cargo de los vampiros y Lobos. Ella caminaba al exterior para buscar atraer la atención de cualquier enemigo. De repente los sentidos de Krusnik enloquecieron y la chiquilla de un ágil movimiento dio un salto y esquivó un sablazo que de no haberlo esquivado le hubiera partido en dos. Ella cayó al piso y evadiendo los espectaculares ataques salió por fin al exterior y un segundo después su atacante hizo aparición. Kaya tragó saliva al verle. Era un hombre de cabello largo, de color azul y estaba vestido como una túnica muy semejante a un kimono. Este levantó su espada y dijo:

- Vaya...vaya...parece que hay una Matusalén muy interesante...jajajjaja poder esquivar mis ataques. -

Kaya para sus adentros sonrió...

La estaba confundiendo con uno y eso le daba cierta ventaja...

El hombre atacó y Kaya materializó una espada larga. Un mango color negro y la hoja era pura energía del mismo color que el mango. Ella paró la embestida y gruñó al sentir el poder del ataque. Kaya cerró sus ojos y no confiando en ellos siguió con su defensa ante el espantoso ataque que le lanzaba. Diez segundos después se detuvo y miró a la chiquilla con una sonrisa. Kaya bajó su mirada y ante su estupor por encima de su dedo el arma se partía en millones de pedazos. El hombre dijo:

- Ningún Matusalén puede defenderse de esta espada. Es una espada de la era del Armagedón...y esta arma puede contener el poder que uno le ponga para usarlo a su beneficio...-

El hombre se detuvo sorprendido al ver como de las manos vacías de la niña se materializaban dos espadas cortas y curvas. Tenían la misma configuración que la primera. El hombre tartamudeó sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la chiquilla dijo:

- Nano-máquina Krusnik 06...funcionamiento al 40%... aprobado -

El cabello de la niña se elevó por el aire, se puso de color plata, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las dos armas que portaba cambiaron. El mango seguía siendo negro pero la hoja de una de ellas se había vuelto blanco y el otro de un negro mucho más oscuro que el color del mango. Las dos hojas habían crecido de manera monstruosa. Ahora las espadas medían metro y medio de largo. Kaya dijo:

- Ahora si puedes mirar como pelea un verdadero Vampiro -

La arremetida de la chiquilla fue espectacular. Sin embargo el ser se pudo defender muy bien del ataque pero este le hizo perder terreno. Kaya aventó las espadas como si fuera un par de Boomerangs y para sorpresa del hombre estas no le atacaron sino que le rodearon completamente. La chica materializó dos pares más y las tiró como las otras. Cuando materializó una tercera tanda ella dijo cerrando sus ojos...

**Our souls, hard yet firm to finish the darkness**

(_Nuestras almas siguen peleando para acabar con la Oscuridad_)

Ella comenzó a correr contra el Matusalén y al mandar sus manos hacía atrás, las hojas de las manos parecieron brillar cuando la chiquilla cantó las dos siguientes frases...

**It leaves a mountain from the floor**

(_Parte una montaña desde el suelo_)

**the sword that divides the water in two**

_(la espada que divide el agua en dos)_

Ella saltó muy alto y las hojas de las dos armas parecieron dar la textura de plumas de ángel pero era la hoja misma que estaba sobrecargada de energía y por esa razón las hojas estaban a punto de explotar. Sin embargo para el hombre de la espada la chiquilla tenía dos alas de ángel en su espalda. La hojas que giraban alrededor del cuerpo del hombre atacaron en ese momento. La explosión resultante si no hería a su oponente la distraía de su siguiente ataque. Ella se detuvo al ver el filo del arma bloquear cada espada lanzada por ella pero no evitó la explosión de las mismas y aún así le vio llegar. Ella en medio del aire torció su cuerpo y cayó detrás del espadachín. Cuando el humo se disipó ella vio al hombre de pie pero ella sonrió al ver que su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su codo estaba en el piso separado del cuerpo y su dueño. La espada la tenía empuñada en su otra mano. La chiquilla se lanzó contra el hombre y continuó el canto...

**Our names, reaching the Imperial villa**

_(Nuestros nombres, alcanzando la villa Imperial)_

**Only one among us can stand under heaven**

_(Somos los únicos que pueden estar de pie bajo ese cielo)_

Cuando acabó el canto la chiquilla estaba a pocos centímetros del hombre. Este levantó su arma y luego hubo un impacto...

Kaya pasó de largo y puso una rodilla en tierra. En sus manos las espadas ya no estaban. Detrás de ella el hombre permanecía de pie con su espada en posición defensiva. La posición de ambos duró dos segundos. Al segundo siguiente la espada del hombre se rompió en miles de fragmentos. Las espadas gemelas estaban enterradas en el torso del hombre. Kaya se puso de pie y al girarse pudo ver como este se giraba a mirarla. De repente de su pecho apareció un sangrante tajo. Este avanzó un paso pero Kaya pudo notar que el tajo era muy profundo y le había partido el corazón. El hombre dijo:

- Eres una gran guerrera...tuviste un gran Maestro...-

Kaya cabeceó a esto y susurró...

- pero...para mí es más que un Maestro...mucho más...-

El hombre cerró sus ojos y terminó...

- Vete... -

Kaya pasó por su lado y a su sorpresa el Matusalén le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Kaya al pasar por su lado pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras...

- Pensé que eras un lindo parajito...o una hermosa princesita...pero resultaste ser más fiera que un león -

Kaya se dio la vuelta sorprendida a su frase pero le vio caer muerto. Kaya cerró sus ojos con pesar y entendió el sentimiento que Seth le había contado. A Kaya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y respetuosamente se despidió diciendo...

- Gracias...fuiste un gran guerrero...y tuviste honor...eso lo respeto mucho a pesar de que hayas sido mi enemigo. -

Kaya alzó su brazo derecho y el cuerpo del hombre estalló en llamas. Kaya aguardó un momento para darle respeto a un buen guerrero...muerto...

Luego ella siguió su camino y a su espalda los resplandores del fuego iluminaban su espalda y cabello. Sin embargo se pudo ver parte de su rostro y de su mejilla caía una lágrima...

_-….-_

_I Know this, we'll not remain forever…_

**Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre…**

_However, it's Beautiful…_

**Pero son tan hermosos…**

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile._

**Tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa.**

_They're my treasure._

**Son mi tesoro.**

_It's hard to forget_

**Son difíciles de olvidar.**

_I wish there was a solution…_

**Ojalá hubiese una solución…**

_Don't spend your time in confusion_.

**No pierdas el tiempo confundiéndote.**

_I will turn back now and spread…_

**Daré la vuelta ahora y abriré…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_Higher and Higher in the skyes…_

**Alto y más alto en el cielo…**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas**

_Still shine enough to cross the ocean waves._

**Aun brillan suficiente para cruzar las olas**

_My broken wings…_

**Mis alas rotas…**

_How far should I've gone drifting in the wind?_

**¿Cuánto habré aguantado flotando en el aire?**

_I cross the sky just keep on flying…_

**Debo surcar el cielo y seguir volando…**

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa _

**Lo que está cayendo del cielo…**

_are wa ame de wa nakute…_

**No es lluvia…**


End file.
